Tainted Love
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: Set after 2:8 Alex is still stuck in the 80s and desperate to rebuild her shattered relationship with Gene, but a new addition to the team pulls them further apart. Can they admit their true feelings? And will Gene be there for Alex when she needs him?
1. Can't get used to losing you

Disclaimer: As usual I can claim no ownership whatsoever to the fantastic Ashes to Ashes, I merely hope to entertain... oh and fill the long week before series 3 starts!!!

Okay this story follows on from the end of series 2 so plenty of spoilers, particularly for 2:8.

I promised myself I would get this done before the new (and last, sob) series started, which I did so, go me! I needed something to keep me going since the cliff-hanger they left us with, and am very glad the wait is nearly over! By the way if anyone's interested, all the chapter titles come from 80s songs. I may have used a bit of creative license but, eh, its fanfiction, so you're allowed!

Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I would love to hear what you think! Xxx

**Tainted Love**

Can't get used to losing you

It had been two months since Operation Rose and the shooting. Alex had stayed in her fake 2008 for only a couple of minutes, before waking up again in another hospital bed, this time in 1982. The visions of Gene calling her name had successfully roused her from the coma.

_She had fled her hospital room, surrounded by images of her DCI on screens and machines, all shouting out to her. Alex struggled down the corridor looking for Molly, but her daughter was no-where to be found. Neither was her surgeon or doctor. Pushing her way through a set of double doors, Alex hurried past more nurses and porters; no-one was paying any attention to her._

_Calling out to her daughter, many of the people began to notice her. They spoke in slow and distorted voices._

"She seems to be slipping away..."

"Dr Gerard said this could happen..."

"Her poor kid though..."

"It's amazing she even made it to the hospital, let alone through such risky surgery..."

"Anyway, let's hope she's gone to a better place..."

_Stumbling through yet another door she found herself in a room with a single bed. As soon as Alex had stepped into the space, the light went out. _

_Whispering Gene's name, she managed to find the bed in the darkness and collapsed onto it, tears streaming down her cheeks. Alex could hear his voice echoing inside her head._

_Suddenly the room was bright again; blindingly bright. Blinking, she opened her eyes and looked around. 1982. She was back in 1982. _

_As the impact of the situation hit her, Alex began to cry, being too weak to hold back the tears. She managed to raise her arm to wipe a tear away, but the pain in her side was so unexpected that it dragged a groan from her lips._

_The sound alerted the sleeping figure at her bedside. Turning her head slowly, Alex realised it was the man she most wanted to see right now. _

"_Gene." She breathed, her throat sore and dry._

"_Bols. You're awake." He had sat up at her movements, his head and arms previously having been rested on the edge of her bed, inches away from her motionless hand. Gene looked pale, Alex thought as she studied his face. The dark circles around his eyes suggested he had slept very little, and the creases between his eyebrows showed his worry. But he managed a smile as she blinked, taking him in._

"_Gene..." Alex repeated, tears glistening in her hazel eyes. "Are you okay?" Gene almost laughed at that one._

"_Me, love? Course. How are you feelin' Bolly?" She looked visibly relieved._

"_I'm okay, hurts a bit but..." She trailed off. Gene swallowed nervously, shifting in the plastic hospital chair, resting his forearms on the bedside. He picked at a thread in her blanket as he spoke._

"_I am so sorry Bols. Yer no I would never... I mean I know wha' I said, but, I didn't... I couldn't... Oh God, I'm so sorry Bolly." Gene reluctantly met her eyes._

"_It's okay, I know you wouldn't. It was an accident, that's all." Her voice was quiet. _

_It was Gene's turn to sigh in relief._

"_I'm jus'... I'm so glad yer back Bols. Thought for a minute there we'd lost you." They lapsed into silence, Gene fiddling with the loose thread to avoid meeting Alex's eyes again. He couldn't bear the hurt he saw there._

"_How long's it been?" She asked quietly after a moment. Gene raised his head._

"_A week."_

_Alex was trying to process this information when a nurse came in._

"_Oh good love, you're awake; Dr Stevens will be pleased." The woman spoke to Gene. "We're going to run some checks DCI Hunt, just to make sure everything's okay. Should take about an hour, then she needs to rest."_

_Gene glanced at Alex as the nurse ushered him out of the room and went to summon the doctor._

_Finding herself alone, Alex returned to thinking about Molly and the 2008 she had imagined. She thought she understood everything now; the absence of her daughter, as well as the voices, told her that her last chance to get home had vanished. Obviously making it to the hospital hadn't been enough. The surgery had not been enough to save her. _

_Molly's face flashed before her again and Alex failed to stop a fresh bout of tears from spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't bear the thought of her daughter left alone, abandoned by her mother, the only parent she had. She sobbed and gasped in a breath; the bullet wound in her left side stabbed painfully beneath the secure bandages. Evan, Alex told herself, Evan will take care of her._

_Just then the nurse reappeared, followed by the doctor. _

"_It's alright love, I know it feels confusing and overwhelming now but it'll be fine. You're back where you belong now, that's the main thing..." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending the next five days in hospital, Alex had been released. She was under strict instructions to take it easy, and wasn't allowed back at work for several weeks.

Luigi insisted on delivering food to her door personally, always popping up to check on her whenever he had a free moment. Chris and Shaz had also been wonderful, going to the shops for anything Luigi couldn't supply and joining her for meals occasionally. Even Ray had been round a couple of times, bringing a bottle of wine and the details of his latest conquest. They had shared a glass or two in front of the telly; the silence was a little awkward, but Alex was just glad of the company. Whatever updates she could extract about the cases the team were working on succeeded in making her not feel too out of the loop.

From these various visits, Alex had managed to find out what had happened in the aftermath of Operation Rose. It seemed, despite them not arriving until after the shot had been fired, Ray, Chris and Shaz had assured the new superintendant that Gene had not meant to hit her. The fierce loyalty of the department plus Jeanette's bullet at the scene had fortunately been enough to put the Guv in the clear, eventually.

Ray had reluctantly told her how Gene had barely left her bedside since he had been cleared. When the nurses had kicked him out and sent him home for a shower, a sleep or a change of clothes, someone else from the team had sat with her.

Remembering something Sam Tyler had once said, Gene had demanded that whoever was with Alex talked to her, or had the radio on, desperately hoping that would help her to wake up. Shaz had kept her up to date with the wedding preparations, although she and Chris had agreed to postpone until after Alex got better. Chris himself confided in her his worries for the big day and married life in general, although Alex was unable to offer any good advice as she usually did. Viv had told her about life at the station and the newest arrivals in the cells. Ray, not being a poof like the rest of them, and feeling strange talking to his boss when she was essentially asleep, settled with reading Alex the sports section of the paper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months after waking up, Alex was finally allowed to return to work. She had nearly driven herself mad being stuck at home all day with nothing to do. The visits from her colleagues had been nice, but they had not been enough to take her mind off the one person who had not come to check on her.

She had scarcely seen her boss since her first day back at home. After picking her up from the hospital and driving her to the flat, Gene had quickly departed, mumbling something about calling if she needed anything. Not that she had called him. He didn't seem to want to be with her for any length of time and Alex didn't yet have sufficient strength to question him about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaking thoughts of the past few weeks out of her mind, Alex focused again on the television. She pushed her worries about Gene away and concentrated on the news. Two months was eventually up and Alex was due back at work tomorrow. Trying not to dwell on her relationship with Gene (which she was pretty sure was officially over before it had even started) Alex sipped at her glass of Luigi's house red.

Her fears that working with him would be beyond awkward were interrupted by the phone. Getting up and switching off the television, Alex answered it.

"Drake." The voice on the other end was that of their new Detective Superintendant Brian Watson. Alex had spoken to him a couple of times since she had been released, and he had even called round to meet her. He was mid-fifties with thick gray hair and a moustache. His red cheeks and friendly smile put Alex instantly in mind of a Father Christmas figure, except without the beard. Superintendant Watson seemed nice enough and, as far as she could tell, a far cry from the likes of SuperMac.

"How are you feeling DI Drake?" Brian questioned.

"Fine thank you Sir; ready to get back to work."

"Excellent, I'm glad to hear that Alex. No doubt your team will be pleased to have you back."

"Yes Sir."

"On the subject of the department Alex, I wanted to give you a heads up. We have made the decision to add another detective inspector to CID."

Alex hadn't been expecting this.

"Now I know what you're thinking Alex," Brian went on. "But this is nothing to do with the Operation, or the shooting. We just felt it would be beneficial to everyone to, well, share the workload. The department's been under a lot of pressure and we thought this would be the best solution."

"Of course Sir." Alex answered after a moment. "Another pair of hands will be good for the team."

"DI James Magson is transferring down from Oxford. I think you'll find him a pleasure to work with, and I hope this new arrangement will also help to reduce the pressure on yourself and DCI Hunt." Brian informed her. Alex forced a pleased tone as she responded.

"I look forward to meeting DI Magson, Sir. When is he expected?"

"He's starting tomorrow actually. I know it's not giving you much time to get back into the swing of things but Magson's due late morning. I'd very much appreciate it if you could show him how the Met's finest work, Alex. New city, new colleagues; it's going to be a lot for him to take in so the more help you can give him the better."

"It would be my pleasure, Sir." She replied, trying to sound enthusiastic about the idea.

"Excellent; I knew I could count on you Alex. Anyway, I'll leave you in peace, and it'll be good to have you back tomorrow."

"Thank you Sir." Sighing tiredly as the Superintendant hung up, Alex downed the last of her wine and headed straight for bed.

As she climbed under the red sheets and lay down, images of dull, irritating, middle-aged, unattractive coppers flashed before her eyes. Alex had gone from looking forward to returning to work, although with a slight concern over the proximity she would have to maintain with Gene, to totally dreading the next day, in the space of one phone call.

"Please let him be nice," Alex thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep. "Someone to take my mind off Gene Hunt..."


	2. Don't you want me?

Don't you want me?

Nearing the end of her second week back at work, Alex had identified a few positives that helped to keep her sane in light of her current situation. Firstly, she had got back into her stride instantly, relishing the chance to make a difference rather than being stuck at home, and secondly, the rest of the team – Shaz in particular – was thrilled to be sharing the office with her once more. The third and final plus came in the form of DI James Magson, and this was going a long way in making Alex forget about the major negative she was constantly battling.

The definite downside to being back at work again was spending most of the day with Gene Hunt. She found herself longing for the good old days, before Operation Rose and that fateful bullet had shattered the pleasant picture; the teasing, flirting, the banter that bordered on full-blown arguments a lot of the time – Alex missed it all.

She was glad of DI Magson's presence just for someone to talk to who used more than five words at a time, and who actually looked in her direction when he answered. The fact that James' eyes seemed to spend a disproportionate amount of time focused on her breasts rather than her face was, frankly getting a bit annoying, but at least he acknowledged her existence.

Gene on the other hand spent as little time as possible alone with her, always dragging Ray or Chris or even James along as well. Either that or he would do things without her, preferring to take one of the lads instead. Whenever this happened, Alex tried not to let the hurt show on her face, but the cold look in Gene's eyes or the awkward tone often caught her off guard. On these occasions she was sure Shaz had noticed her red eyes on her return from the ladies or the evidence room, although the young WPC never mentioned it.

Even Chris and Ray – the Guv's ever-faithful sidekicks – shot Alex sympathetic looks before following their leader in what they all knew should have been her place. Ray seemed to have warmed to her considerably after the accident; he made a point of filling her in on the outcomes of interviews or interrogations when her involvement had not been welcomed by Gene.

One person who seemed completely oblivious to the tension in CID was James. Despite Alex's contributions and suggestions being publicly rejected by his DCI, James appeared not to have realised that there was something going on between Gene and Alex. The result of this was that he hit on Alex relentlessly, often in front of the Guv himself. This served to increase the tension enormously, and left Alex feeling thoroughly confused. She lay in bed at night, thoughts of Gene and James running round her head; James was charming and attractive and the same age as her – nothing like she had been dreading. But... he wasn't Gene.

As her thoughts turned, as they always did, to her DCI, snatches of an encounter flashed before her eyes.

"_Shaz – check through the files fer any mention a' fingers bein' cut off. Chris – you and Magson interview 'andbag 'arry. Ray – you're wiv me; my fist 'as got an appointment with tha' smug doctor's ugly face!"_

_As Gene and Ray headed to the doors, Alex stood up from her desk, swallowing the hurt, not for the first time that day._

"_What about me, Guv?" She asked. The rest of CID glanced warily towards their boss._

"_Stay 'ere Drake; you can give Granger a hand wiv the files." And without giving her a second to respond, Gene swept from the office, Ray following guiltily. _

_Trying desperately not to burst into tears, Alex sunk back into her chair and rested her forehead on her hands. Shaz appeared at her side a few minutes later with a hot drink and a sad smile. As the young WPC opened her mouth to offer her friend a bit of sympathy to go with the tea, Alex stopped her._

"_It's fine Shaz, honestly..." _

Alex tossed and turned under the covers, recalling the expression on Gene's face as he had distanced himself from her yet again.

But it wasn't fine, she thought. Alex physically ached from the separation, the isolation. She hated not pounding the streets, striding confidently by his side, or sitting next to him in the interview room or in his beloved Quattro. She missed him so much, but Alex was reluctant to reach out in case he rejected her completely.

The memories of him holding her in his arms; carrying her through CID, comforting her in the vault, rescuing her from the Cales' freezer, taking care of her after her appointment with Dr Death... Even just the way he used to look at her, the accidental touches; all those times he had been close enough to kiss her... But he never had. And now it seemed like he never would.

He obviously felt uncomfortable being around her after the shooting, Alex understood that, but the way he had spent day and night at her bedside waiting for her to regain consciousness... It had seemed like he truly cared for her. Maybe she had been wrong.

God what she wouldn't do to have Gene just look at her like he had before... his gorgeous eyes trailing up and down her body, as if he could see under her clothes... see into her...

Alex moaned in frustration, wishing they could repair their broken relationship and start again. Maybe then she would have the guts to tell him how she felt.

Pushing thoughts of her DCI out of her head, another face suddenly slipped in; that of her colleague DI Magson. He wasn't bad looking, Alex reasoned; he was certainly charming... and interested, he was definitely interested. His persistent flirting was testament to that...

"_I could always give you a hand Alex, if you're interested?" James was teasing her again, that much was clear._

"_No thanks James."_

"_Well at least let me accompany you to the file room, in case you change your mind..."_

"_Honestly James, I'll be fine."_

"_Well, if you're certain Alex. But you know where I am okay? Anything you need, I'm sure I'll be able to sort you out." James raised his eyebrows at her, flashing a confident smile._

Alex's attempts to get her message across seemed to be failing as badly as if she had been speaking French. Whenever she glanced over at James, he was usually already staring at her; not that he ever apologised for doing it so blatantly when they were supposed to be working. Even after one of his thinly-veiled advances was rejected by Alex, Magson's persistence didn't cease. The man clearly couldn't take a hint...

_Heading over to Luigi's to drown her sorrows in cheap red wine, Alex's already bad mood got rapidly worse at the sight that greeted her. DI Magson was sat at the bar alone while the rest of CID – minus Gene – was gathered around their usual table. Her plan to slip past James unnoticed and grab a seat with Shaz and Chris was working up until the point she entered the trattoria. _

_Clocking her arrival expertly, James grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her up to the bar. _

"_Alex, let me get you a drink." He said, handing her a ready-poured glass of wine. _

"_Thank you James, but I was just going to-" James cut her off, pushing the drink into her hands._

"_Come on now Alex, no one can resist a free drink, not even you! Now here, sit, talk to me." He commanded, his hand sliding round her waist and securing her at his side. Alex took the wine reluctantly and, stuck now with no hope of escape, settled on the stool next to him and began to drink._

_After an hour consisting of a bottle of Luigi's house red and James either staring down her top or trying to feel her up while he talked at her, Alex had had enough. She excused herself bluntly before disappearing straight upstairs. In her effort to get away from Magson before he noticed she'd gone, Alex realised she had left her jacket at the bar. _

_Just as she had decided to retrieve it in the morning, there was a knock at the door. It was James._

_He was leaning causally against the doorframe with Alex's white leather jacket over his arm._

"_Oh, thanks James," Alex spoke quickly, reaching out to take the garment back. James held it closer to his body, reluctant to hand it over so soon. _

"_Is that all I get? A thank you? I'm sure you can be a bit more generous than that Alex?" _

"_It was very sweet of you to bring it up for me," Alex began after a moment, trying to smile pleasantly at him. "But I really should be getting to bed, it's late and it's been a busy day."_

"_Mmm... you have to be such a spoil-sport don't you Alex. Sure you don't want me to come and tuck you in?" James moved slightly over the threshold. Alex managed to tug the jacket away from him as he leaned in closer. His open lips pressed against her closed ones, but he slid a hand round her back anyway, starting to pull Alex's shirt from the waistband of her jeans._

_Pushing him firmly away, Alex reached for the door._

"_James, you're a really nice guy but... I'm just not interested in getting into anything at the moment."_

"_There's something I'm very interested in getting into right now..." He said, kissing her again._

"_James, I really don't want to do this, I want you to go, please." Magson unwillingly pulled away and retreated, leaving Alex to close the door behind him. _

James was eager and interested; maybe she should give him a chance, try and forget about Gene. He clearly didn't want to even talk to her let alone show he still cared – or ever had. But even as she entertained the possibility, Alex couldn't help her thoughts drifting back to her DCI.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Images of James and Gene occupied Alex's dreams that night, and when she woke in the morning she felt more confused than ever.

Exiting the apartment an hour later however, she had finally made up her mind. She was going to talk to Gene. Alex was sick of the awkward tension between them; something that her boss seemed to be taking out on her, so she knew the only way to get past it was to be honest with him.

After a slow day of paperwork, Alex had finally plucked up the courage to go and talk to Gene. She watched the others pack up and head out as soon as their synchronised watches beeped at six, leaving her alone with the Guv.

Gene was in his office, staring blankly at a report he was supposed to be reading. The lack of noise outside made him look up and his stomach dropped as he noticed that only Alex remained. His DI was still at her desk, head down, writing notes. Only when she moved to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear did Gene realise he had been staring at her, taking her in.

He shoved the report to one side, stubbed out his cigarette and stood up. Grabbing his coat he opened the door and was halfway to the exit before Alex spoke.

"Gene," It seemed months since she had used his first name; they had barely talked since that day at the hospital, when she had woken up. Gene remembered it like it was yesterday; the way she had looked at him, whispering his name, the first thing she said after she had regained consciousness after... what had happened.

He turned slowly and looked at her. Alex had got to her feet and moved to stand in the centre of the room, between him and his office door.

"Can we... talk?" It shocked him how scared she sounded.

Alex was relieved when Gene nodded gruffly. Feeling his eyes on her, she led the way back into his office. Gene shut the door behind him and turned to face Alex, her back against the edge of the desk.

"Gene I'm... I'm sorry for the things I said, the day before... Operation Rose. I don't know what I was thinking. I hated myself for lying to you – well, I still do." Alex blinked away images of Molly's face, thinking about the 'truth' she had told him, about her being from the future. This was the only way for him to forgive her.

"Since then I've... found out some things and... I'm staying here. I don't have a choice anymore, I have to stay here. I want to stay here." Gene stood listening to her, arms folded.

"And at first I was scared because I wasn't sure if I belonged here, but I had you, so I thought, everything would be okay." Alex paused, tucking her hair behind her ear; a sign of her anxiety, Gene noted.

"But it wasn't okay. I know I lied to you, but everything else I said was the truth. I thought we did have something... I wanted us to have something." She looked down at the floor, not having the guts to meet Gene's eyes any longer.

"But ever since I woke up you've barely even spoken to me. I know you're angry and you probably hate me – I understand that – but I just thought... maybe we could try again because I... I... I miss you, Gene." Alex managed to look at him once more as she continued.

"It feels like I've lost you... And that scares me more than anything because... you're the only thing I have in this world, Gene. You're the only person... I need you." Trying desperately not to cry, Alex struggled to read Gene's face.

"You... haven't lost me, Bolly." Gene said after a moment. This was the first time since she'd woken up that he had called her that. Even in the couple of weeks before the shooting it was always 'Drake'. Alex felt one tear trail down her cheek. She brushed it quickly away.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Bols, I never meant ter hurt ya. No matter how angry I got I could never... I'm so sorry, Alex." Gene swallowed nervously before continuing. This was his chance to explain why he had been so cold and distant. He had to tell her how he felt, but Alex spoke first.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were before. I need you to trust me, Gene."

"I do trust ya Alex, course I do it's just-"

"But you thought I was corrupt! I thought you knew me that much Gene; I could never be that person. I understand that you're angry because I lied, but it killed me to see that's what you thought of me... what you thought I was capable of."

Gene had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I knew as soon as the words had come outta me mouth Alex, I knew you weren't bent. You couldn't be. But I was so angry and then all the lies... I just, couldn't take it back." Gene hung his head, hating himself for treating her so badly. They lapsed into silence for a minute, before Gene spoke again, voicing something that had been gnawing away at his insides for weeks.

"But I heard you on that tape, Alex..." He trailed off, looking up at her uncertainly. Now it was Alex's turn to look away.

"It was that bent copper, the guy you shot... He left it there, trying to break us apart. Guess it worked."

"But what were yer talkin' about, Alex?"

"How much of it did you listen to?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

"Just those few seconds." Gene replied. "Couldn't listen ter any more, made me feel sick..."

"Do you still have it?"

Gene moved round to the other side of the desk, retrieving the tape from the bottom drawer. Alex took it from his outstretched hand, relishing the feel of his skin, even for a split second.

Putting it into the machine, she forwarded on a couple of seconds. She pressed stop and it clunked loudly.

"I just want you to hear the rest of it." Gene's reluctance was plain on his face.

"Not sure I do."

"Please Gene, if after that you still hate me then I'll go, promise."

Gene nodded, wishing he had the guts to tell her he could never hate her.

Alex pressed play and her own voice echoed out of the machine.

"_I just wish I could tell him... but I don't know what to do. Everything is so confusing, I don't know who to trust. I still can't believe about Chris; I should have noticed something, talked to him about it, maybe I could have stopped all this... _

_Gene's more hurt than he's letting on. I think it was the fact they got to one of his, to one of us that kills him. How could I have ever suspected him? I hope he knows he can trust me; everything will be alright as long as I have him, my constant. _

_I don't know what I'd do if... There have been times recently when I thought I'd lost him. It scares me, what's happening; Jeanette's got to be involved somehow, she's trying to break us apart... I always thought we were unbreakable..._

_As much as I want to get out of here, I couldn't bear to leave it like this. If I have lost Gene... Oh God I just wish I could tell him how my heart feels like it's breaking every time he walks away. _

_I know it's wrong to feel like this but I can't stop... I think I'm in love with him... I try to fight it but it makes no difference. But should I keep fighting? Is that what I'm supposed to do? Or should I give in? Maybe I should tell him... I don't have the strength to fight it anymore..." _

Silence fell over the room as the recording ended. Alex looked up at Gene, feeling the colour rising in her cheeks. After a moment he leant towards her; Alex held her breath... he was going to kiss her.

But Gene tilted his face away from her, reaching over and stopping the tape with a loud click. When he drew back, Alex slipped past him and out of the office, brushing a tear away.

Gene watched her go, wanting to apologise for hurting her, for not believing her... but he didn't have the courage to tell her that he had trusted her, he had cared about her, and he had loved her. He still loved her.

As Alex grabbed her jacket from her chair and disappeared through the doors, Gene thought about going after her. But then all the cold, distant looks he had ever given her and the way he had treated her more like a WPC than the amazing DI she was, especially after what he had done to her, suddenly showed him how much he didn't deserve her.

She was too good for him, she always had been. He'd thought, at one time, that maybe there could be something between them, they had a connection... but then Operation Rose and Jeanette and that bullet had happened, and Gene realised she was better off without him.

All those things he had imagined doing to her, all he could see now was her doing them with some other bloke. Someone younger, better looking, posher... someone like that twat Magson.

Maybe, his head was telling him, Alex would be happier with someone like him.

But, his heart argued, she had never shown the slightest bit of interest in their new DI, in fact she seemed to find him irritating. Aside from that Thatcherite wanker, there had never been anyone else. She just admitted she was in love with you, Hunt, and now you've just let her walk away.

Gene kicked the filing cabinet in frustration.

Alex had given him the chance to move on from the past and try again. He could have kissed her like he'd wanted to do since he'd first laid eyes on her. Gene could see it in her eyes, asking him to do it. But it was too late; he'd had the opportunity to make things right, and he had just blown it. He had lost her.


	3. Is she really going out with him?

Is she really going out with him?

Alex couldn't help but feel stupid as she hurried out of the station and over the road to Luigi's. After everything that happened between her and Gene, the fact that she had lied to him... no wonder he hated her. All the corruption, Mac, and Chris; he had trusted her enough to talk to and what had she done? Thrown that back in his face.

After the tape had finished, Alex had been so sure Gene was going to kiss her. She had wanted him to so much. Maybe she should have kissed him first, shown him exactly how she felt. But perhaps he would have just rejected her, and Alex knew she couldn't have held it together if he had.

Pushing through the door to the restaurant, wrapped up in her thoughts about Gene, Alex walked straight into someone.

"Oh I'm so-" Looking up, her heart sank. It was James Magson. The last person she wanted to see right now.

"Sorry James but I'm really not in the mood..." Not in the mood to be hit on, Alex finished silently.

"Alex, darling whatever's the matter? You look in need of a serious drink and some company. Come on, I'll look after you sweetheart."

Ignoring her feeble protestations, James steered her over to a table in the corner (thankfully not Gene's, although he barely used it now) and helped her off with her jacket.

"A bottle of house red Luigi!" James called to the friendly Italian at the bar, signalling for glasses for himself and Alex. Once again trapped with only her fellow DI for company, Alex resigned herself to an evening of having her thigh stroked and her breasts stared at, and focused on getting drunk as quickly as possible. It probably wasn't the best idea, but right now she just wanted to take her mind of Gene, and James was perfect for that task.

With several glasses of cheap wine soon inside her, Alex found herself able to overlook James' aggressive seduction techniques and their eye-to-chest contact, and tried to actually enjoy herself. Magson was really quite attractive, charming, and clearly keen. Pushing the thoughts of Gene away that were threatening to invade, Alex let James pour her another glass, his free hand squeezing her thigh suggestively. And this time she didn't bat it away.

It was nice, Alex decided, a couple of glasses later, having a man look at her the way James had been doing all evening. She didn't even mind the not-so-subtle-anymore glances down the front of her shirt or his warm hand sliding its way higher up the inside of her leg.

Before long the restaurant emptied around them and Alex became aware of her tiredness.

"I should be going," She said, getting shakily to her feet. James stood up also.

"Of course Alex, let me walk you up." The pair of them made their way across the room and up the stairs to Alex's front door; James taking the opportunity to stare at her arse the whole way. He slipped a strong arm around her as she stumbled into the living room, taking charge and guiding her towards her bedroom.

"Thank you for this evening James, it was-" Alex was cut off by James' lips on hers. If she wasn't quite so intoxicated then this action wouldn't have been so unexpected, but it was. The sudden feel of his mouth on hers, his hands on her hips, pulling her body against his... Alex couldn't help but think about Gene.

Her eyes closed, Alex tried to push the image of her boss away but she couldn't. James took advantage of this and pulled her shirt from her jeans, sliding his hands up her exposed back.

In her mind, it was Gene touching her, kissing her... starting to undress her. But in reality it wasn't. It was James Magson. As this realisation occurred, Alex felt a tightening in her stomach, her chest.

Pushing him away, Alex stumbled backwards.

"Stop James, stop, I don't want this... I can't, not now..." James stood still, staring at her.

"You should go." Alex moved past him and held the door open. Taking the hint for the first time, he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Alex had just finished making a cup of tea when James cornered her in the kitchenette. Before she'd even tried to get away, he started apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry about last night Alex, I'd had too much to drink... I was a jerk, I shouldn't have... Anyway I'm so sorry darling, will you forgive me?" The genuine concern he was showing was so sweet that Alex found herself nodding.

"Thanks babe, listen I'll make it up to you. Dinner, tonight, my treat what you do you say?"

Alex opened her mouth to answer 'thanks but no thanks', but James had cut across her again.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." He told her, not giving her room to disagree. With her back to the counter, James moved closer; his hands securing themselves on her waist, his hips pressed against hers suggestively.

"Besides, who can blame me..." He murmured as he began kissing her neck, his fingers sliding up the sides of her shirt.

It was at this point that Gene appeared in the doorway. Realising Alex was in there with that twat Magson, the Guv turned on his heel and left; his appetite conveniently gone.

Alex knew Gene had seen her and James together, the familiar guilt and pain tightening around her stomach like an icy fist. She managed to disentangle herself from James' embrace and, telling him she needed to get back to work, hurried out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner that night was enjoyable; James picked her up promptly at seven, opened the car door for her and offered his arm as they made their way to the restaurant. The food was delicious and James was his usual charming, flirtatious self.

Aside from memories of her one and only 'date' with Gene, and the fact that the curry place just round the corner was somewhere the team (prior to Magson's arrival) had often taken to eating when they needed a break from Luigi's Italian cuisine, Alex managed to enjoy herself. Whenever thoughts of her boss crept unbidden into her mind, she simply forced them aside and focused on the man she was currently with.

After the meal, they had returned to Luigi's for a couple of drinks before James walked her upstairs. Alex opened the door and before she'd had the chance to ask if he wanted a coffee, James had leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled back after a few seconds however, and brushed a stray curl away from her eyes.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Night James." She replied, surprised that he wasn't begging to stay. "Thank you for a lovely evening." With a smile, James left and Alex closed the door behind him.

Acting the gentleman was going to pay off, James thought to himself as he drove home. Alex needed someone caring, yet reliable and strong; someone to give her what she wants. He'd realised that Hunt still had a thing for her, but he'd lost his chance, so James had stepped in. Sometimes he worried that Alex was still interested in their DCI, but he'd soon make her forget about that tosser.

"She's better off with me." James said to himself, back in his flat. Remembering Alex's smile as she sat across from him at dinner, and the feel of her body against his as he'd kissed her, claiming her as his own, James knew he'd got what he wanted.

"Sod Hunt, now I've got her, I'm not gonna let her go without a fight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following few weeks passed quickly for Alex. Her relationship with James, despite its uncertain start, had swiftly developed. He had taken her out to dinner – or lunch when they could get away – to the cinema, the park, and even the art galleries. Luigi's was awkward at first now that Gene had started joining the team most evenings as he had done before. Alex had tried not to flaunt her relationship with James in front of their boss, although Gene hadn't ever vocalised his thoughts on it – professionally or personally.

One such evening the whole team had congregated in the trattoria to celebrate the end of a serial murder case. James had dragged Alex over to what had become their usual table and called Luigi for some drinks. Chris, Ray and Shaz were at the adjoining table. As James told the story of how he had single-handedly (with Alex's help) collared their main suspect and rescued the latest would-be victim, Alex's attention was drawn to the bar.

Gene was alone, cradling a beer in his hands and staring down into it, looking totally lost. The automatic urge to go to him and try and find out what was wrong was quickly quelled by the presence of James' hand on her leg.

Previously she would have talked to Gene, but Alex knew that neither her presence nor her support was now welcome, so she remained where she was. Dragging herself out of her reverie, worrying about Gene, she focused instead on her colleagues.

Ray and Chris were exchanging bored looks as James finished his (much embellished) story of the arrest he had made earlier that evening. Shaz met Alex's gaze and raised her eyebrows at her friend, knowing they were thinking the same thing. Everyone at the table knew perfectly well that Alex herself had done a lot of the work in collaring the serial murderer and saving the missing girl; James, she had soon discovered, had a tendency to take credit for other people's work. What made this worse was that despite their equal positions as detective inspectors, James regarded himself as naturally superior to her, purely based on the fact that he had a penis, and Alex did not.

The first time this sort of thing had happened, Alex had challenged her boyfriend about it. He had simply told her that some results – such as arrests of rapists and murderers – sounded better, and therefore more reassuring to the public, if they came from a man. Realising she wasn't going to be able to change this attitude, Alex had since given up trying.

This resulted in James assuming leadership over her; a fact not helped by their DCI's reluctance to even speak to her, let alone delegate any kind of responsibility to her.

Shaz's hand on her arm woke Alex once more from her thoughts. Sensing her friend's need for some girl talk, Alex excused herself and let the WPC drag her by the hand into the ladies.

As Shaz fiddled with her hair, she fixed her DI with a look in the bathroom mirror.

"Why don't you say something Ma'am? He's always taking credit for the things that you do. It's not right!"

Alex smiled tiredly.

"It's just his ego; I'm really not bothered. You shouldn't worry about me Shaz."

"Well I do Ma'am." Shaz paused, finished flattening her fringe and turned to face her superior officer. "I don't mean to be out of line Ma'am, but... you don't seem happy with him. And the Guv's been in such a mood since the Operation Rose thing..."

In the silence, Shaz blushed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine Shaz. I'm alright. And as for the Guv... I have no idea what's going through that thick skull of his."

"Maybe you could talk to him?" Shaz suggested timidly. "Chris is too scared he'll kick him out or something, and Ray would just screw it up. He might listen to you."

"I really don't think he would Shaz. I've tried talking but it made no difference, sorry. I know this whole situation must have been hard on you, what with Chris and everything. But I think you've coped brilliantly."

"Thanks Ma'am. I just wish everything could go back to how it was before... ya know."

"So do I Shaz, so do I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Alex and WPC Granger had disappeared off to the ladies to do whatever it was women did together in the bathroom, James had stopped claiming Alex's achievements as his own and was now focused on checking out the cute blonde across the room.

Ray tore his gaze away from the blonde's redheaded friend in the indecently low-cut top and stared at James in disgust. His girlfriend was just in the bathroom and he was already eyeing up some random tart! The guy was a total scumbag; DI Drake was too good for him, Ray thought to himself as Magson flashed a smile at the blonde.

"Wouldn't mind takin' down 'er particulars." Ray said to James, indicating the blonde now at the bar. His superior officer nodded slowly, his gaze never leaving the woman's arse.

"Mmm, not bad at all." James agreed. Ray looked away, appalled. Magson was shagging DI Drake, the hottest thing in the station, and he was checking out some cheap tart as soon as she was out of the room. What a twat!

James sat up straight and downed the last of his wine as Alex and Shazza returned. Chris helped his fiancée on with her coat, said goodbye, and the couple left. The blonde had disappeared so Ray sidled over to the redhead, who was now alone. James stood up and picked up Alex's jacket. Handing it to her, he slipped his arm around her as he asked if she was ready to go. Despite Alex's half full glass of red still on the table, James led the way upstairs before she could protest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following evening, Alex had been stuck at the office clearing paperwork for Chris, not wanting to give the Guv another reason to take out his bad mood on the young DC. The rest of the team had long gone over the road for a drink or several, Gene and James among them.

Before heading out, James had lingered by Alex's desk, tilting her face up to kiss her. Pulling back, Alex glanced at the doors closing and the sweep of a long dark coat vanishing round the corner. Preoccupied that Gene had seen the kiss, Alex was oblivious to James' eyes down the front of her shirt.

She looked back up at him as he spoke.

"Don't be too long gorgeous, I'll be bored at home without you. Be back before eleven okay?" Alex nodded, James' hand still cupping her face.

"Good girl." Another quick kiss and he was gone.

Unfortunately the paperwork had taken longer than she had anticipated. When she paused, stretching and yawning, Alex glanced at the clock and realised it was 11:10 already. Quickly packing up and slipping her coat on, Alex hurried outside and over to Luigi's. Striding across the almost deserted restaurant, she reached the stairs and headed up to her door.

Her sudden and brief appearance roused Gene, Ray and a couple of the other lads from their alcohol-induced dazes. Sufficiently intoxicated, it took them a few minutes to get up, collect their coats and wallets and begin to head out. Gene remained, busy lighting a cigarette. He soon heard raised voices – one of which was undoubtedly that twat Magson – drifting through the ceiling. Gene considered going up to see what was going on, before remembering that they weren't at work, therefore what his two DI's got up to was none of his business.

Upstairs, Alex had let herself in and was just hanging up her jacket when James appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"What time did I say darling?" He asked, arms folded.

"Eleven." Alex replied, pulling off her boots. "Sorry James, I know I'm late but-"

"I was really worried Alex! I had no idea what had happened."

"I'm sorry, it's just the paperwork took more time than I thought it would." James' voice was dangerous as his continued.

"You should have called me! It's not that difficult, is it?! Just picking up the phone and letting me know you were going to be late! It's a good job I didn't have dinner ready or something, otherwise it would have been wasted because you weren't here!"

"I'm sorry." Alex repeated, slightly alarmed by the anger in his voice.

"It's just selfish Alex, that's what it is. You weren't thinking about me, that I might have been waiting for you! You were only thinking about yourself."

Alex's heart rate was increasing, the blood pumping faster.

"It was only ten minutes." She said quietly. "I didn't think it was worth calling." James stepped closer to her.

"You didn't think it was worth it? You couldn't be bothered to just ring and tell me what you were doing? God Alex, that's so selfish! What were you doing then that was so important, more important than me? Well?"

She swallowed nervously before answering.

"Paperwork." Alex said. "I told you, I was doing paperwork."

"Really? Paperwork's more important than your boyfriend is it? Or maybe you were doing something else, or should that be some_one_ else?"

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"No, no of course I wasn't. I was just doing paperwork, that's all. There's no one else, only you, I promise."

She gasped as James moved in front of her and grabbed her arm, his other hand reaching out to caress her cheek.

"You understand why I was worried Alex, I thought something might have happened to you." His tone had returned to normal, almost. "You won't be late again, will you?" She shook her head hurriedly. "Good girl."

James started kissing and biting down her neck and above her collarbone, but didn't relinquish his grip on her arm.

"Seeing as you kept me waiting, I think you should make it up to me darling." Alex bit her lip as James pushed her in the direction of the bedroom.


	4. Prisoner of love

Prisoner of love

"So why did yer run then, if ya didn't have anythin' ter do wiv it?!" Ray asked in a raised voice, slamming his fist down on the table of the interrogation room.

"I didn't run, I was just..." The woman trailed off, taking a drag of her cigarette nervously.

"Runnin' from the police makes yer look guilty, love! I know prozzies aren't known fer their brains but even you must realise tha'!"

As the witness eventually recounted what she had seen, Ray made a couple of notes before glancing sideways at the Guv. Seeing as his DCI apparently wasn't going to interject, Ray wrapped up the interview and signalled for the PC by the door to show the woman out.

"Guv? Guv?" Gene flicked his cigarette into the ashtray and turned to look at his sergeant.

"What is it Raymondo?"

"I said do yer wan' me ter bring Simmons in again? Cos it seems like he migh' have been the one drivin' the car after all."

"Yeah, sure, bring him in." Gene responded, and Ray left, puzzled by his Guv's increasingly strange behaviour.

Alone in the interview room, Gene's mind wandered. The prostitute they had just talked to, Josie, was clearly scared of someone, he thought. Maybe she knew one of the robbers. It had definitely seemed like she was hiding something... That red dress did little to hide her nice tits though. Looked a bit like Bolly pretending to be a hooker, only not as classy... Whoa, where did that come from? Gene started as images of Alex suddenly flooded into his mind. She had made a pretty good prostitute, he remembered, but she looked just as sexy with more clothes on, and ten times as beautiful. It wasn't just about her body, it was her eyes, her smile, the scent of her hair, her perfume, her laugh, her-

"Bloody 'ell." Gene shook his head and reached inside his jacket pocket for another cigarette. Forget it Hunt, you lost your chance. She's with that bastard Magson now, she doesn't need you; she doesn't want you.

The Guv sighed, blowing out smoke into the air, watching as it dissipated. He shook his head again but was finding it increasingly difficult to rid his mind of images of Alex. Gene pictured her with Magson, his grubby hands all over her, touching her, kissing her... doing all the things that Gene himself had longed to do.

He reminded himself that she was with Magson, whether he liked it or not. Alex was better off with that posh nonce than with some over-the-hill nicotine-stained alcoholic archaic bastard. She didn't need him. As long as Alex was happy, then Gene could bear it; the loneliness, the dull ache inside him that seemed to get worse every time he saw her with Magson.

But sometimes Gene worried that Alex wasn't happy; she was quiet and withdrawn, like the spark had gone. Maybe that's my fault, he thought sadly. I've pushed her away and that's why this has happened.

Gene hated himself for the way he had treated her, even after the talk they had had a few weeks ago, but he couldn't let her back in, not even as a friend because it was too painful. The thought of getting too close to her, then having to push her away hurt too much; it was easier to keep her at arms length. He could try to ignore the hurt look in her eyes whenever he snapped at her or rejected her offers of help on a case. The most important thing was her happiness, not his own; after all the pain he had caused her, he owed her that much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As James and Alex headed back to the car after another pointless interview, the radio crackled into life.

"Magson?" It was Ray.

"What is it Carling?" James answered irritably.

"The Guv wants you an' Drake ter meet us at Simmons' workshop; his neighbour called in ter say 'is car's gone from 'is digs, so the Guv reckons he migh' 'ave done a runner."

"We'll be right there." James signed off and got into the driver's seat, holding out the radio for Alex to take as he drove off.

"I knew he was connected to the robberies somehow." Alex commented as they approached the workshop. "His body language when we interviewed him was so-"

"Yeah I know darling, I was telling Hunt the exact same thing..." She rolled her eyes as James pulled up behind the Quattro and got out of the car.

They headed over to where Gene, Ray, Chris and Shaz had also just arrived. Seeing the lads setting off to check one of the buildings, Alex spoke up quickly.

"We should check the place is clear first; he might still be here if his car was only gone twenty minutes ago-" Again James cut her off.

"No, he's long gone. Here, check this out Guv." He pointed to some rags that were stained with what looked like blood. Ray followed Gene around one side of the site, leaving Chris and Shaz to bag up the evidence. James was busy shoulder-charging a boarded-up door, thinking he was tougher than he actually was.

Alex kept her gun out; her instinct was telling her their suspect might still be around. With all the noise that Magson was making, their guy Simmons probably knew he wasn't alone anymore. Gripping the weapon firmly in her hands, Alex checked round the other side of the building.

A movement behind her made her whirl round instantly but the area was deserted. Lowering the gun and inwardly cursing for being so on edge, Alex continued forward.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her, forcing the weapon from her hand and pressing a rag over her mouth. Alex screamed into the gag, struggling desperately, but the man was too strong. He dragged her round the next corner and over to a parked car. Simmons' car.

Gene and Ray met James back at the Quattro.

"Where's Drake wandered off to?" The Guv asked. Chris and Shaz, leaning against the door, exchanged a look.

"I thought she was with you, Guv?" Shaz answered.

"We were checking out that side." Ray told the others, pointing over towards the east side of the site. Gene glared at James.

"Where did Drake go then?" James shrugged.

"I think she went over there." He indicated the opposite side. "She's probably just got distracted by something."

Shaz's eyes widened in disbelief. This guy looked like he didn't give a toss about her.

"Drake! We're leavin'! Get yer arse back 'ere now or you'll be walkin'!" There was no reply. Gene tried again.

"Drake?!" Straining their ears, Gene paled when he heard a bin being knocked over and a muffled screaming.

"Alex!" Without a second thought, Gene tore across the site, heading for the source of the noise, right where Alex had been. The others ran after him. As they sped round the corner a car engine roared into life a few metres away.

They watched in horror helplessly as Alex was forced roughly into the back of the vehicle by Simmons. A second man revved the engine and drove off as soon as their suspect had slammed the car door. The Guv fired wildly at the tyres but the car swerved manically before disappearing down the road.

Gene swore loudly, venting his frustration by kicking the nearest empty crate. The wooden structure hit the wall and smashed. Shaz was pale and scared, holding onto Chris' arm. She sounded tearful as she spoke.

"We've got to find her, Guv." Gene nodded.

"We will, don't worry love. She'll be fine, we'll find her."

"I just can't believe this." James said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's get back ter the station." The Guv led the way back to their cars. Chris drove James's car back, with Shaz in the back, while Gene and Ray went in the Quattro. James had his head in his hands the entire way back; Shaz patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"We'll find her, Sir."

Gene drove fiercely back to the station, his usual one per cent tolerance for pedestrians and other vehicles having vanished completely.

"Careful Guv! Don't know if tha' old bloke's gonna get up again!"

"Don't even think abou' tellin' me ter slow down Raymondo! Tha' scumbag's got Alex; if yer think I'm gonna let 'er die by keepin' ter the soddin' speed limit then yer very much mistaken!"

"Alright, sorry Guv." Ray mumbled, gripping the door handle tighter. As they screeched to a stop outside the police station, he remembered the way Alex had always told Gene off for driving too fast. Watching her from the backseat, Ray could picture her clinging on as the Guv sped round corner after corner. However much she had complained, Ray was sure that she had still trusted him.

Getting out from the front seat (Alex's place, he thought sadly) and following the Guv inside, Ray realised it had been months since DI Drake had sat by Gene's side in the Quattro. Much as he liked riding shotgun, it didn't feel right, knowing Alex was stuck back at the station – or worse, with that bastard Magson – while he was out with the Guv, where she should have been.

And now she was missing. She might be a pain in the arse, Ray thought, but she was their pain in the arse. He knew how worried the Guv was, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Back in CID, Gene rallied the department quickly, assigning tasks to everyone, desperate to find Alex. While the rest of the team was busy looking for her, Gene retreated to his office, shutting himself away; he couldn't let them see how scared he was. God he hoped she was alright. If that bastard Simmons laid a finger on her he'd...

Gene shook his head, forcing himself to think positively. Don't go down that path, not yet. Alex'll be fine, we'll find her.

The filing cabinet received a kick as Gene swore loudly.

Alex had tried to tell him. She had had her suspicions about Simmons the first time they'd interviewed him. And he had dismissed her, as usual.

Another kick of frustration.

He should have listened, then maybe Alex wouldn't be in danger. Simmons had been at the site, just as she had anticipated. But Gene hadn't listened, and now Alex was the paying the price. She was the one paying for his stupid pig-headed mistake. If only he had paid more attention to what she had tried to tell him instead of rejecting her, pushing her away, ignoring her... then maybe this wouldn't be happening.

If he could take it all back he would in a second, but there was nothing he could do now. He had to find her, to make sure she was safe.

A glance through the glass of his closed office door showed him he wasn't the only person worried about Alex. DI Magson was slumped at his desk, knocking back whiskey from a hip-flask like it was water. Gene tried to snap out of it. He had lost the right to worry about Alex when his bullet had pierced her flesh. She wouldn't want his concern; he'd never shown her any. She was with Magson now. Only Gene's other DI was allowed to worry about Alex. Gene had no claim on her... not any more. The only thing that mattered now was finding Alex, preferably before Magson had drunk himself into a stupor.

Trying to forget about the fact it was his DI who was missing, the Guv focused on the case. Simmons was a bank robber. A violent one at that but he'd never killed anyone. Not yet anyway. The fact that in the first blag he'd used his own car showed he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box; he would have made a mistake, and that would allow them to catch him and rescue Alex.

Having convinced himself that everything would be fine, Gene grabbed his car keys and radio from his desk and swept out of the office, calling Ray with him.

Shaz and Chris were doing their best to organise everyone after the Guv and Ray had gone to look for DI Drake again. They checked all the files and case notes, called contacts and re-read all the interviews and forensic reports; there had to be something here.

The couple looked up as Viv came running in.

"Late model white Corolla spotted down by the docks!"

"How long, skip?" Chris asked instantly, grabbing his radio.

"Ten minutes." Viv replied, before hurrying off again to organise some plod for backup.

"Guv!" DC Skelton spoke into the radio. Shaz pulled her jacket on and went to rouse James from his reverie.

"What is it Chris?" The Guv responded immediately, the hope clear in his voice.

"Simmons' car's been spotted down at the docks Guv, ten minutes ago."

"Right we're headed there now, you lot meet us there. Get Viv ter organise some uniform."

"Already done Guv, we're on our way." Chris signed off and led the way out to the car, Shaz and Magson following quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Quattro had made it to the docks in record time. Gene and Ray got out and hurried past Simmons abandoned car and over to the first warehouse. All the buildings down here were empty and awaiting renovation; the perfect place for criminals to do their dirty work.

"She's gotta be 'ere Raymondo." Gene spoke quietly, gripping his gun tightly with both hands. Ray nodded, also readying his weapon.

Waiting for backup simply wasn't an option, especially when they heard sounds coming from inside the deserted building. At a signal from the Guv, Ray rammed the rotten doors open with his shoulder and he and Gene burst in. Simmons' accomplice, the bloke who'd been driving the car, was quickly disarmed and cuffed before being delivered to the uniformed officers who had just arrived.

Gene and Ray proceeded to the adjacent building, where they could hear Simmons' whistling. Again, they forced they way inside and grabbed him before he'd even reached for his gun.

While Ray took Simmons outside, Gene called out for Alex.

A noise in a dark corner made him hurry forward.

"Alex, you're alright, love. I've got ya." Gene knelt down beside her and pulled the gag out from between her lips. His knuckles brushed against her cheek as she gulped in fresh air. A few tears trailed down her face, through the dirt from the filthy rags she'd had pressed over her mouth. He released her hands which were tied behind her back, secured to a metal pipe on the wall.

"Gene." She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

The feel of Alex in his arms again, after so long, felt wonderful, except for the fact she was shaking. After a moment, she pulled back, wiping her eyes.

It was only then that Gene noticed the bruise on her neck. There was another on her arm, visible beneath the sleeve of her shirt.

"Let's get you out of 'ere eh." Gene helped her to her feet, his arm remaining around her back, supporting her.

They were halfway back to the car when three figures came running over to them. Shaz and Chris were trailing behind Magson. Feeling guilty, Gene's arm dropped from around Alex's waist as James approached her.

"Darling are you alright? I've been so worried." With a brief glance at Gene, Alex was swept up in Magson's embrace. He released her when she moaned in pain. James pulled back, looking concerned.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing. Just a bit sore, I'll be fine." James guided her over to the ambulance and waited while they checked her over. Gene watched as Magson held Alex's hand, stroked her hair and generally fussed over her. It had killed him to let her go; the look in her eyes, she was so vulnerable and Gene hated the fact it wasn't him taking care of her.

Apart from a few bad bruises on her neck, arm and the ribs on her left side, Alex was fine. James took her straight home, Gene telling them both to take the rest of the week off. Watching her walk away was really difficult for the Guv, knowing she was shaken up and hurt but that it wasn't his place to comfort and protect her, much as he wanted to.


	5. Poison arrow

Poison Arrow

The following week, Alex was back at work. Makeup covered the signs of the ordeal visible on her face; the bruises on her arm and ribs were still sore but would hopefully soon fade.

Shaz was constantly bringing her cups of tea and making sure she didn't need a hand with anything, despite the team being preoccupied only with reports. James on the other hand was quickly back to his usual self. He made a show, the first couple of days, of worrying about Alex, but no-one was fooled. Despite the traumatic experience she had been through mere days before, Magson had already returned to his normal attitude, assuming superiority over her.

It killed Gene to see the way he treated her; fawning all over Alex one minute then flirting unashamedly with a witness or some plonk from upstairs as soon as she was out of the room. He wanted to make her see what he was really like, but Gene knew there was no chance Alex would ever listen to what he had to say, particularly if it involved relationships.

He had observed on a number of occasions Shazza attempting to talk some sense into their DI but Alex would always defend Magson, assuring her friend that James only snapped because he was stressed, or that he only came across as over-protective because he cared about her. Gene wondered if the excuses coming out of her mouth were as much to convince herself as everyone else.

The fortnight after the Simmons case, Alex became even more withdrawn and quiet than she had been since Operation Rose; the morale at the station had hit an all-time low.

In herself, Alex just felt like she was losing the will to live, to fight, to do anything. The spark that she realised had been missing in her old life and had been rekindled by her new one in the eighties was slowly fading once more. The more Gene distanced himself from her, the tighter James's hold over her seemed to become. And the further away she got from Gene, the more it hurt, and the more she came to crave the attention she did get from James. That attention, however, was often ill-timed or more than Alex wanted.

What had at one time been brief kisses on his departure from the station, leaving Alex to finish paperwork, were now forceful and often inappropriate displays of James' affection. These kisses would leave her breathless, her lips sore and worst of all, feeling guilty for thrusting her relationship with James down their DCI's throat.

On one such occasion, the end of the second week after her ordeal, Alex's focus was demanded by James's fingers, tilting her face up towards his, allowing him to kiss her passionately. As he pulled away and disappeared out of the room, Alex could sense Gene's eyes on her; self-consciously she smoothed down her hair, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

She hated the awkward silence that always followed. Shaz, Ray, Chris or whoever was still at the station would look away again, Gene watching her as she rearranged her clothes and returned to her work. Alex had noticed Gene out of the corner of her eye as James had dragged her attention to him. She knew his gaze was burning into her as Magson's hands cupped her face, his fingers grazing the bruise on her neck as he pressed his lips to hers.

Stifling a moan, the flicker of discomfort on Alex's face due to his over-eager touch was obvious to everyone but James. Gene's insides clenched painfully at this; he gripped the edge of the desk firmly to stop himself from striding over to Magson and dragging him away from Alex, gathering her up in his arms and tenderly kissing the pain away.

Gene mentally shook himself as James left the station to head to Luigi's, leaving Alex to finish a report. As soon as Ray reached for his jacket, the Guv also grabbed his coat and followed his friend out, leaving Alex alone.

After saying goodnight to Shaz and Chris (Ray giving her a brief nod and Gene ignoring her completely) Alex packed up and headed home. She stopped by the bar quickly to pick up some food and wine before retreating upstairs where she knew James would be waiting. Sure enough he appeared from the shower just as she was dishing up the meals. He poured two glasses of wine and after a few sips of his own returned it to the counter, his hands then gravitating towards Alex. They wrapped tightly across her stomach, his mouth trailing up the hollow of her throat, kissing and nipping at the delicate flesh.

Alex closed her eyes, trying not to think about Gene; about what it would be like if it were his arms encircling her, his lips pressed to her skin...

She pulled away suddenly, the images of her boss threatening to overwhelm her. James looked affronted.

"What's wrong gorgeous?"

"N-n-nothing." Alex stammered as he stepped closer to her. Despite only being a few inches taller than Alex, in that moment James seemed to tower over her. "Sorry I... I just..." She trailed off, meeting his eyes nervously.

"Just need some food inside you love, you must be starving. Come on, while it's hot." James carried the plates to the table, his tone even once more.

He talked while they ate; posing questions that Alex knew from experience didn't require an answer. When the food had been consumed and the bottle of house red almost gone, Alex cleared up while James lounged on the sofa watching the news.

Heading into the bedroom to get undressed, Alex stopped and turned at James' call.

"Come and sit with me for a bit Alex, we've hardly seen each other today." He patted the space next to him. Alex smiled and moved to lie down on the sofa, her back resting against James' chest. They listened to the headlines, his left hand secured around her waist, the other stroking her hair soothingly. Feeling relaxed and contented, Alex's eyes fluttered closed as James pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Again, she imagined Gene's arms around her and his hands caressing her, his lips kissing her...

Alex pushed the pictures, so vivid in her mind, forcibly away. It was James holding her, kissing her... but then it was Gene once more. The images came so easily and felt so right. The faint smell of cigarettes and whiskey combined with his 'man-stink' was so clear and real; his body warm beside hers.

She tried to stop thinking about what his voice would sound like whispering in her ear, telling her all the things he wanted to do to her... the way the gentle touch of his fingers below the hem of her shirt would make her stomach flip... his breath hot on her neck as his mouth tasted her, his tongue wet against her pulse point... her heart beating faster and faster...

But she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about someone other than the man currently holding and kissing her.

As James's fingers began tracing paths up her inner thigh, Alex pulled away quickly. She stood up, turning to face him. It was only now that she realised her hands were shaking. James also moved, standing to face her.

"What's wrong Alex?" He asked, his tone betraying his frustration. She remained silent. James took a step closer and Alex responded by moving back towards the bedroom doorway.

His fingers enclosed around her wrist before she had the chance to resist. Alex whimpered as he crushed the bruise on her arm with his thumb, his nails digging into her skin.

"Y-you're hurting me." Tears started in her eyes as she looked at him. "James." She tried to pull away but his hold was tight. "Please l-let go."

Instead James pulled her closer to him; the expression on his face frightened her. As a single tear slipped down her cheek, Alex tried again.

"Please let go James, you're hurting me." When he still refused, she made another attempt to wrench her arm from his grip. Suddenly James seemed to snap. The back of his hand collided with her cheek, his hold released at last.

Alex stumbled backwards and he used those few seconds of shock to push her up against the wall. James held her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head as his lips descended aggressively onto her unyielding ones. She struggled but his other hand was quickly pressed to her throat as a warning.

James' fingers soon found the bruise and the deliberate pressure made Alex cry out again. She immediately stopped resisting and after a moment he let go, his hands moving now to her hips, drawing her skirt higher up her thighs as his lips continued to assault her mouth.

He soon became more gentle, caressing Alex's skin softly, telling her how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. Pulling back for a breath, James met her eyes as Alex let out a sob.

"Shush, its okay sweetheart, its okay." He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered. "I'm sorry." James wrapped an arm around her body, holding her against him.

"Its okay sweetheart. Its fine, everything's fine. Everything's fine now. Love you."

Alex relaxed into his warmth.

"Love you too." She put her arms around his neck, chastising herself for thinking about Hunt when James was right here and he cared about her and loved her... and that was more than anything her DCI had ever felt for her. Alex brushed the tear quickly away as James' hand tugged on hers. Pushing away the last fleeting image of Gene, she let James pull her into the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex awoke the following morning with James' arm draped possessively over her stomach. Lying still so as not to wake him up, her thoughts drifted back to last night. She had never seen James act like that; sure he had lost his temper a couple of times but he had never hit her...

A glance down at her naked body with the bedsheet wrapped loosely around her waist, Alex watched James' fingers begin to trace soft patterns on her exposed skin as he started to wake. The scar from the bullet stood out even more against her pale flesh due to the dark bruising covering the ribs above it.

The alarm blared; Alex reached out to switch it off, James stirring behind her.

"Morning darling." He said, pulling her body back to him and propping himself up on his elbows as he leant over her.

"Morning." Alex murmured, before his lips came crashing down onto hers. Losing herself in the kiss, her arms slid instinctively around James' neck, kissing him back passionately.

James pulled away suddenly at the loud ring of the phone. Cursing to himself he reached across her to answer it. Despite it being Alex's phone and Alex's flat, James was the one who took the calls from the station.

As he dropped the receiver back in place after receiving instructions from Chris to meet them at a bank that had been hit an hour ago, Alex slid out of bed and pulled on her silk dressing gown. She quickly made coffee while James showered and dressed, then did the same when he was busy eating breakfast.

Alone in her bedroom, Alex took a moment to examine her face in the mirror. The bruise on her neck was darker than it had been yesterday, as were, she knew, the ones on her arm and ribs. The new mark on her cheek, just below her eye, was already deep pink in colour, tinged with purple. Makeup went a long way to covering the bruises on her face, and a long-sleeved shirt hid the others from view.

As she followed James over the road to the station, Alex hoped that Shaz wouldn't notice the fresh bruise on her cheek. She knew her friend worried about her, but it would only get worse if any more of the team begun voicing their concerns. Alex couldn't bear to think what would happen if Gene found out... She mentally shook herself; the Guv wouldn't find out because nothing had happened, it was just a mistake, James was a good guy, he was just stressed about work and she had been the one who pushed him away.

No wonder he got annoyed with me, Alex thought. He's just trying to show me he cares; it's my fault for thinking about Hunt. Just forget about Hunt, then everything will be fine...


	6. The art of falling apart

The art of falling apart

Alex did her best to forget about Gene, but working in the same vicinity made that very difficult. Since that night, James had been quiet. He didn't snap at her for not making the tea exactly as he liked it, but he wasn't overly affectionate either. Unfortunately it didn't take long for his passive mood to be broken.

A couple of weeks later and the team were in the middle of a robbery case; three masked men had gate-crashed some posh twat's party, held the guests at gunpoint while removing all of their cash and jewellery and then scarpered, helping themselves to a handful of vol au vents on their way out. 

They currently had one suspect in custody – Craig Reynolds – who Gene instructed was to be brought up for interview.

The Guv turned as the interview door opened and Alex walked in.

"Where's Magson?" He asked, as she nervously took a seat beside him.

"He's still out with Ray, talking to eye-witnesses. And Chris is down in the file room with Shaz." She added quickly, feeling the need to explain why exactly he was stuck with her when he had been expecting his other DI. Gene nodded briefly before directing his attention back to their suspect.

Ten minutes later Gene led the way back to the office, Alex following obediently behind. Despite the distracting presence of Alex so close to him, her arm occasionally brushing against his, Gene had decided that Reynolds was not their guy.

"Skip, show tha' scrote out, he doesn't know anythin'." He called as they reached the desk. Viv started in the direction of the interview room before Alex summoned the courage to speak up.

"Umm, Guv, I think Reynolds is involved. I-"

"He's not involved Drake! He may be a scumbag but he didn't pull that job; doesn't have enough brain cells." Viv paused as Gene interrupted Alex.

"But Guv I really think-"

"Never a good idea Drake! Now I suggest yer bite tha' pretty little lip of yours cos I don't wanna hear any more abou' it!" And with that he disappeared into his office.

Once the door had swung shut behind him, Alex turned to Viv.

"I can get someone to watch him for another fifteen minutes Ma'am." Alex smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Viv." As their skipper hurried off to find a plod to keep an eye on Reynolds, he met James on his way in. Ray went back to his desk, leaving the couple alone in the corridor.

"How was the interview love?" James asked.

"I think Reynolds is involved." She said, trusting her instinct. "The Guv wants to let him walk, but I'm sure he is part of this robbery." Magson looked like he was thinking hard, then touched her gently on the shoulder.

"I think you might be right Alex. He was definitely pretty cocky when we brought him in." Alex smiled as James squeezed her arm affectionately. "How about you and I ask him a few more questions?" She nodded in agreement, relieved that they were on the same page for once. "Let me just dump this stuff on my desk and get some coffee, and I'll meet you in there?" Again, she nodded.

On her way back to the interview room, Alex was stopped by Shaz and Chris who had emerged from the file room with an armful of records each. After swiftly updating them on the case, she detached herself and hurried on, knowing they only had about ten minutes to get a solid lead or they'd have to let Reynolds go.

The plod in the room left when Alex arrived and she sat down, hoping James wasn't going to be too long. When the door opened she relaxed, but turned quickly as the sound of Gene's voice.

"What are yer doing Drake?! I told Viv ter send this one 'ome." Reynolds sat up a little straighter at that.

"But Guv, James and I were just going to talk to him for ten more minutes-" As was the manner of the majority of their interactions, Gene once again interrupted her.

"I told yer to stop bloody harpin' on about this! It is not up fer discussion. Reynolds; 'op it before I change me mind." Craig Reynolds scarpered from the room looking very pleased with himself. Alex on the other hand was feeling pissed off, but Gene left before she got the strength to challenge him.

Their only significant lead having just walked out of the station, and two stacks of files that would wait until the morning, Gene had sent everyone home, seeing as it was past beer o'clock already.

Therefore, when Alex pushed through the double doors she found the place empty. James appeared after a moment, having come from the gents. He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you coming Alex?" He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Reynolds has gone, James. The Guv released him."

"He's gone?" She nodded.

"I tried to explain to the Guv but he-"

Definitely not for the first time that day, Alex was cut off.

"You let him go? Even after I said we should interview him again?"

Alex ignored his selective memory as she replied.

"No I didn't let him go; the Guv did. He thinks Reynolds is innocent. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen."

Apparently he wasn't the only one; James pressed on, having not taken any notice of what she had said.

"So even though you knew I wanted to talk to this guy again you just let him walk out? You went behind my back and just did whatever you wanted! You are unbelievable Alex! You said you agreed with me and now suddenly you've changed your mind and you're what, siding with Hunt now instead of me? After all those times I've backed you up and-"

Alex shook her head, starting towards the doors.

"No, no, I'm not doing this now-" She gasped when James grabbed her roughly, pulling her away from the exit, back into the centre of the room.

"You're not going anywhere, love; we're talking about this right now!"

His aggression brought back memories of the other night. Alex started again, desperate to explain.

"I told the Guv that we were going to interview him again but he wouldn't listen! I tried but he just let Reynolds go... there was nothing I could do!" James was angrier than she'd ever seen him, and as he pushed her roughly against the nearest desk, she began to hope that someone would come, would walk in, and he would stop.

One hand gripping her arm and the other around the back of her neck, he bent her over the desk, his breath hot in her ear as he threatened to teach her a lesson for going against his orders.

In no doubt as to what that lesson would involve, Alex suppressed a shudder, James' body pressed against hers. She closed her eyes, willing someone to come in and interrupt him; Chris or Shaz or even Ray or-

Alex's eyes shot open as Gene burst into the office. James' hold loosened immediately as he began kissing the side of her neck and across her jaw, his hand releasing her and snaking instead around her stomach.

In that moment, Alex felt totally humiliated. She refused to meet Gene's eyes, which were wide with shock at what he had just walked in on.

James pressed one final kiss to Alex's cheek before moving away, picking up his coat from the chair and walking towards the doors. He paused as he passed Gene in the doorway, smirking to himself.

"Never satisfied, that one." He said in an undertone, although the office was so completely silent that Alex had no trouble hearing it too. As James raised his eyebrows at Gene, Alex felt the colour rising in her cheeks; she was mortified. Hurriedly rearranging her clothes and tucking a curl behind her ear, she grabbed her jacket and, head down as she tried not to burst into tears, she followed James out.

"Looks like you were right abou' Craig Reynolds." Gene spoke up before they disappeared. "Forensics came back; it was 'is dabs on the stuff. We're bringin' 'im back in, in the mornin'." He was talking to both of them but only looked at James as he did so. "Next time, tell me if you've got a hunch; I'm not a bloody mind-reader."

Alex swallowed her tears and turned on her heel, practically running out of the station.

"I'll make sure she gets the message Guv." James assured him. The tone of Magson's voice worried Gene slightly, but James was soon gone. The Guv felt a little uneasy as he retrieved his coat from his office. Alex had looked pretty upset but she seemed keen to get out of here, obviously can't get enough of that twat Magson, just desperate to get away from her bloody DCI and get home for a good, hard shag. And he was sure that Magson could deliver, the bastard.

Gene pushed his worries away, along with the images of Alex and Magson, made even more vivid and realistic thanks to what he had just walked in on. Or nearly walked in on. Christ.

As Gene made his way home, Alex hurried through Luigi's and disappeared straight up the stairs. She knew James wasn't far behind her but fortunately he had decided to stay downstairs for a few drinks, so Alex had a bit of time to herself.

She took a quick shower and got changed into her black nightshirt, pulling her silk dressing gown around her for warmth. After half a glass of wine, Alex got into bed, dreading the moment when James would emerge from downstairs.

An hour later Alex was still awake. Her eyes were closed but she couldn't sleep, her whole body was tense, straining to hear the sound of James' key in the lock, his shoes on the kitchen tiles, the tiny creak of the bedroom door. Alex felt like crying; she was scared what he'd do when he came back. She thought she knew him, but obviously there was a different side that he had hidden from her.

One solitary tear trailed down her cheek, the droplet soaking into the pillow as Alex remembered Gene's face; he had been shocked, sure, but it was the disapproval, the disappointment... no, it was the disgust. He was disgusted by her, letting her lover do whatever the hell he liked to her, wherever he wanted, in the middle of the office, for instance. She was the kind of woman who would let a man shag her over the desk in the sodding police station for God's sake, she was no better than some cheap slag. Yes, that was what Gene thought of her, she realised that now.

Alex sobbed, burying her face in the sheets to muffle the sound.

In that moment, back at the office, when Gene had walked in, she had found herself praying that he would understand, he would realise what James had been about to do and he would have stopped him. But now Alex wondered what Gene would have done. He probably didn't care; he'd think that she deserved it. If she was no better than a prostitute, then that's how she should be treated. Gene would do the same thing if he ever had the chance, except that he barely looks at her now.

No, Alex's bruised heart whispered, Gene would never do that... he would never... Even if they weren't friends anymore, he could never do the things that James had done to her... and James was supposed to love her.

She sobbed again, her hands pressed over her mouth, trying not to be too loud; he could be back any minute.

Alex wanted so much to tell Gene the truth, to reach out to him... but she was scared that he would simply reject her, push her away. Maybe it was her fault, she thought. If she didn't keep thinking about Gene all the time and focus on James, then none of this would be happening.

But she had tried that, and James had still taken his stress or frustration or anger out on her. Alex didn't know what to do.

Instead she lay awake for at least another hour until James finally returned from the bar, stinking of alcohol and cigarette smoke, his hands cold as he slipped into bed beside her.


	7. Heart of glass

Heart of Glass

Alex barely slept that night and awoke to an empty bed, her whole body aching. She winced as her fingers lightly traced the bruise across her ribs, darker and more painful than it had been before. The tender kisses had done nothing to soothe the vicious blows and rough hands. James had ignored her tears, simply taking what he wanted. She didn't bother trying to stop him; Alex knew it would only make it worse.

She sat up gingerly and retrieved her silk robe from the floor, wrapping it around her naked body. Padding barefoot into the kitchen she spied a note on the counter.

_Alex,_

_Gone back to mine to pack things then leaving for Graham's; be back Monday afternoon._

_Missing you already, be a good girl._

_James x _

She had completely forgotten James was going to stay with friends in Oxford for the weekend. The Guv had allowed him to take Thursday and Friday off work so he could drive up there, although the team suspected he just wanted to get rid of the tosser for a few days.

Alex released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Four-and-a-half days without James. Maybe that would give her time to summon up the courage to do something about this.

Glancing at the clock on the wall her good mood vanished instantly; James had switched off the alarm, so she had overslept, making her forty-five minutes late for work. Shit.

Getting showered and dressed as quickly as she could, Alex was forced to skip breakfast to make up for the time it took to cover the bruises on her cheek and neck. They had been starting to fade but last night had obviously refreshed their appearance. She just hoped that no one noticed. Shaz had looked at her strangely a couple of times, but she had never said anything. And Gene rarely made eye contact with her so there was no way he would have noticed, and even if he had, he clearly didn't care enough to ask her about it.

Alex chastised herself for thinking about Gene like that; he was nothing like James. If he had seen the bruises then he would have challenged her. It's just that they weren't close anymore, they barely spent any time together, so it wasn't his fault he hadn't said anything.

She grabbed her jacket and headed to the station, hoping that Gene wasn't in his office.

Unfortunately for Alex, he was. And the rest of the team were lounging on their desks, staring blankly at reports as if waiting for them to write themselves. When she walked in, all eyes shot to her; she kept her head down and quickly sat at her own desk, pulling off her jacket.

Gene appeared in the doorway of his office, glass of scotch in his hand. He looked at her for a moment before he spoke.

"Nice of you to grace us wiv yer presence, Drake." Alex started to speak but didn't get far into her excuse before Gene interrupted.

"Sorry Guv, I overslept-"

"Don't wanna 'ear it, love. Luckily fer you we've done all the hard work already this mornin'. Got a full confession outta Reynolds; blabbed on the other two soon as he realised his bollocks were on a choppin' board an' the Gene Genie was wieldin' a bloody great carvin' knife!"

Alex actually smiled slightly at that.

"Sounds messy, Guv." She replied quietly, while CID laughed. Gene was momentarily stunned; underneath the pale skin and tired eyes he could see a ghost of the old Alex, of his Bolly. Alex looked away after a few seconds, willing herself not to be blushing as she realised Gene had actually maintained eye contact with her.

As the rest of the office dissolved into chatter, Gene mentally shook himself.

"Alright, get back ter work the lot of yer. Get those reports done an' I'll let yer buy me a beer at Luigi's later!"

Eventually they settled down and Gene retreated into his office. Risking a glance out through the glass door he watched Alex sat at her desk, busy working. She seemed different today; more relaxed, happier. Although she still looked exhausted, drained... and Gene guessed she'd been crying. What could have made her so unhappy, yet make her smile at him for the first time in months? Gene had no idea, but he had missed that smile, that hint of his Bollyknickers he had glimpsed; she was still in there.

Alex could feel Gene's eyes on her, even across the room and through his office door. But for once she didn't mind; it didn't bother her, or worry her that James might notice. She surprised herself when she looked up from her report and into the lion's den. Gene tried to pretend he hadn't been staring, but Alex just smiled, returning to her work.

Thursday passed quickly, and it wasn't long before Chris and Ray were starting to fidget on their seats and then began flicking paper clips at each other. Shaz was doing her best to ignore them; determinedly continuing with her typing despite the stationery flying across her desk.

Sensing the team's restless attitude, Gene soon emerged and shooed them away to Luigi's. Alex was still busy writing so he left her to finish off, hoping she would join them over the road when she was done, despite not having the guts to ask her himself.

Looking up when the double doors swung shut, Alex couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Gene had simply left without so much as a word. Pushing her doubts aside, however, she packed her things away, slipped on her white leather jacket and left the station.

As she paused on the steps leading down to the trattoria, Alex tried not to let her nerves get the better of her. She had made a decision; she was going to talk to Gene, tonight. She knew she couldn't let it go on any longer, and in order to make it stop, she needed to reach out to him.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the door open, Alex prayed that he wouldn't reject her. She needed him.

She could feel the teams' eyes on her as she walked slowly over to their usual tables. It had been a while since she had spent the evening here with them; most of the time James would drag her straight upstairs... and he would often join them afterwards for a few drinks, but Alex never did.

Tonight was different though; James wasn't here to tell her what to do. Shaz and Chris smiled warmly as she approached them. Ray nodded at her briefly before resuming conversation with some of the other lads, leaving Alex unsure as to what she should do.

"Bottle of yer house rubbish Luigi!"

Alex turned as Gene called out to the friendly Italian. He was sat at his usual table in the corner. She glanced briefly down at the empty seat opposite him, and then back up at his face. Gene pushed the chair out with his foot, inviting her to join him. Alex accepted; a small smile tugging at her lips again.

Luigi bustled over with a bottle of red wine and exclaimed when he saw Alex and Gene sitting together.

"Aah signorina! It is so lovely to see you here; it has been too long! I bring you some champagne – on the house!" And he disappeared and then returned with a bottle of Bollinger before she had the chance to argue. Alex thanked Luigi while Gene popped the cork, pouring generous measures into two glasses.

As Luigi finally retreated to the kitchen, a big smile on his face, Gene held out a glass to Alex.

"Bolly?" He asked. Alex could have burst into tears right then; just that word on his lips meant so much, and whether he was talking about the champagne or not, she didn't care.

"Yes." Alex smiled, taking the glass from him, her fingers brushing against his as she did so.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, she dropped her eyes, before taking a swig of alcohol. She figured she needed a little to help with the courage. They drank their first glasses in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. When Gene poured their second, Alex sipped it more slowly, thinking about how she was going to bring up the subject of James.

"So did Magson leave last night or this mornin'?" Gene asked, invading her thoughts suddenly.

"This morning." She replied quietly, trying not to think about last night. She closed her eyes tight for a moment, forcing the images away. Her hands were trembling slightly so she rested her champagne glass on the table. Gene looked concerned.

"You alright, love?" Alex nodded, dragging her gaze up to his face and attempting a smile. Her courage vanishing fast, she slid her half full glass away from the edge of the table and got shakily to her feet. Gene stood up too.

"Yer sure you're alright Alex?" She nodded again, aware of the tears starting in her eyes.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, just don't feel that well, I'll see you tomorrow, Gene." He followed, not convinced at all.

"Well, at least let me walk yer up." Gene didn't wait for her reply before heading up the stairs after her.

Alex fumbled with the door key, managing at last to get inside. Gene closed the door behind him.

"Cheer up, love. He'll be back on Monday." She brushed a tear quickly away.

"I know." Alex responded softly, although she didn't sound any happier.

"Yer not worried he's gonna cheat on ya are yer? Cos he migh' be a tosser but he wouldn't do tha' to yer, sure he wouldn't." Gene looked uncomfortable as he spoke, but he was unsure what exactly was upsetting her so therefore had no idea what to say to help.

"Seems like yer can't get enough of him either so-"

"What?" Alex asked, a lump building in her throat.

"Well I'm just sayin' don't do it at the station next time and then yer won't get any interruptions."

Alex failed to suppress a sob, her hands over her mouth as the pain threatened to come spilling out.

"I think you should go, Guv. I'm just gonna go to bed." She said after a moment, turning away from him.

"Yeah course, need to catch up on yer beauty sleep, recover from all tha' shaggin', I get it." Alex wiped the tears away quickly, not turning round.

"No, that's not it." She whispered. Gene took a step closer.

"No its fine I get it, love; Magson said you were insatiable." Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to start streaming down her face at any moment. She shook her head.

"S'pect he'll give yer a good seein' to when he gets back." At this, Alex broke down, unable to hold it inside any longer. Gut-renching sobs ripped through her body as she burst into tears. Gene ran to her side, realising too late the effect of his words.

"Oh God, Alex, love, I'm so sorry, its okay..." He wrapped his arms around her shaking form, hating himself for hurting her. "Bols, what's wrong sweetheart?" Gene turned her round to face him, letting her bury her face in his shoulder. His arms around her, he stroked her hair soothingly.

Alex didn't answer, merely sobbing into his chest. Her earlier determination to tell him the truth had left her completely; she was starting to doubt herself, and him, and she was scared of what James would do when he found out.

She shook her head frantically against Gene's neck as he continued to ask what was wrong. After a minute Alex straightened up, moving backwards away from him.

"I'm sorry." She told him, wiping away the moisture on her cheeks. "Just don't feel that good; I'm gonna go to bed..." Alex stumbled slightly as she stepped back again, reaching out for the bedroom doorframe for support. Gene caught her as her legs threatened to give way.

"Okay Bols, let's get you into bed, eh." He helped her through the door and over to her bed. With shaking hands, Alex managed to pull off her jacket, dropping it to the floor before sinking down onto the bed and removing her boots. Gene stood watching her and, catching sight of the dark bruise on her neck, spoke up;

"Thought they would 'ave gone by now," Alex looked up at him, puzzled. "The bruises. The one on yer neck looks pretty nasty still." He elaborated. Alex tucked her hair nervously behind her ear, turning away, tugging at her collar, trying unsuccessfully to hide the mark from view.

"It's fine." She mumbled, moving away.

Suddenly Gene began to understand. His stomach clenched painfully, feeling as though he had just swallowed a handful of icecubes.

"Alex..." He reached out, laying a hand softly on her shoulder. His fingers brushed against her skin as he tugged the collar away from her neck, looking at the dark bruising more closely.

She tried to pull away as Gene exhaled loudly, shocked at how bad it was.

"Alex did... did James do this? Please, tell me." Alex bit her lip, not saying anything.

"It's nothing." She told him after a moment, moving away. Gene grabbed her arm to stop her, desperate to know what had happened. Alex moaned in pain and he let go quickly, not wanting to hurt her more than she clearly had been already.

"Are there more? Did he do it?" She looked at the floor, her arms wrapped across her front. "Alex, please, just talk ter me." The concerned tone forced her to meet his gaze. "Whatever's happened, whatever's wrong, I can sort it out, yer just have ter tell me what it is sweetheart."

Alex didn't look away but she didn't speak either. Gene could sense her reluctance.

"Bols I know things 'ave been... difficult. I know I've been a total bastard to yer, and I am so sorry. But whatever's wrong, if yer tell me then I can sort it out, I promise. You know you can trust me, don't yer?" Still she appeared unsure. He sighed as he realised.

"You can trust me Alex. I never should have treated you the way I 'ave been, all those months since Operation Rose, I am so sorry Bolly, so sorry. I've missed yer so much, want to make it right."

Slowly, Alex nodded. Gene felt so relieved; she didn't hate him.

"I just want ter help, sweetheart. Need you ter talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Alex moved again, this time shaking her head, more tears starting in her eyes.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Why not, love?" Alex simply shook her head once more. "Those bruises..." She looked down, her arms tight around herself. "Was it James? Alex, please."

At last, she nodded briefly.

"Show me."

She withdrew as Gene stepped nearer to her.

"Show me, Alex... please."

Alex slowly pulled up her shirt sleeve, exposing the bruise on her arm.

"Oh God..." Gene's fingers held her wrist loosely as he stared in shock. "Alex..."

Pulling her arm from his hold she drew up the left side of her shirt, revealing first the scar from the bullet wound and then, above that, more purple bruising across her lower ribs.

"Oh sweetheart... Alex. God I am gonna kill tha' bastard..." Gene tried to control the anger suddenly rising within him; he was beyond livid with Magson, but he was also furious with himself for not realising, for letting that scumbag treat Alex like a punching bag. God knows what else he had done to her.

"So sorry Bols, so, so sorry. Should have done something, should have realised what he was doing. So sorry Alex, so sorry..." Gene pulled her into his arms, doing his best to comfort her. "Its okay sweetheart, I'm not gonna let 'im hurt you anymore, promise, its okay, its okay..."

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shirt. Gene stroked her hair, whispering to her, trying to reassure her. He bent his head down to hers; the sound of Alex in pain was the worse thing Gene had ever experienced.

She clung to him desperately, telling herself that he would protect her and look after her. Slowly Alex's tears subsided and she disentangled herself from Gene's embrace, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her face was flushed and stained with tears and faded makeup. After a few seconds Gene sat beside her. He swallowed, dreading what he was about to ask her, but knew he had to; he needed to hear it from her.

"Alex... how long has... this been goin' on?" She looked down and when she spoke her voice was quiet.

"Just... a few weeks."

"A few weeks?! Since when?" Alex hesitated before answering.

"After the Simmons case." Gene paled, clenching his fists angrily.

"That sick bastard... after what 'appened on tha' bloody case! Wha' tha' scumbag Simmons did to yer an' then he just... God, Alex I am so sorry... tha' bastard!"

"I guess he... thought people wouldn't notice..."

"Well he was right, wasn't he?! I should 'ave realised, I should 'ave seen what he was doing, I should 'ave-"

"It's not your fault, Gene." Alex said.

"It is my fault fer not stoppin' it Bols; should never 'ave let tha' bastard near yer."

"It's my fault, should have said something..." She trailed off and Gene responded at once.

"No, no, it is not your fault Bolly. Don't even think tha', not fer one second; you're not ter blame for any of this, okay? Alex?" At last she nodded in agreement. They sat side by side on Alex's bed. After a moment, she slipped her hand between Gene's; he squeezed back warmly.

As she shuffled closer and rested her head on his shoulder, Gene thought over what she had told him. This had been going on for weeks, a lot of it under his bloody roof or right above his head and he hadn't noticed anything. No, that's not entirely true, he realised; he had had his suspicions about Magson... but he would never have imagined he would dare do anything like this. Besides, what difference did it make? Gene hadn't challenged him, or asked Alex if she was okay. Maybe if he had gone with his gut, with his heart, then this wouldn't have happened...

Gene lifted his arm, draping it loosely round Alex's shoulders, securing her against his side. He thought back to all the times he had seen her with Magson; those occasions when she had seemed upset or shaken. That bastard always had his hands all over her... and now it was clear to Gene that not once had Alex looked like she had enjoyed it.

Suddenly the image of last night reappeared in front of his eyes. Magson's behaviour had changed when Gene had pushed open the doors, as if one second earlier he hadn't been kissing her... Alex had been surprised, but also embarrassed at being caught by her boss. But what if it was more than that? His left hand gripped the bedcovers angrily as he realised that she had been scared... scared about what Magson had been about to do, before Gene had interrupted them.

Gene's stomach dropped. And then he had made that sarky comment about James giving her a good seeing to. Bloody hell, no wonder she had lost it! He had almost completely traumatised her. God, he would never forgive himself.

Although, a voice in his head argued, Alex seemed to have forgiven him, judging by the way she was looking to him for comfort and protection. Gene vowed in that moment to do everything in his power to keep her safe, and the make sure that sick bastard got what he deserved for hurting her.

Alex shifted against his side, her eyes closed, her breathing calm. She looked more relaxed now, but Gene knew they had to get everything out in the open tonight, it would be worse if he left it until morning. Hating himself for making her talk about it, Gene prepared to ask more difficult questions.

"Alex, love?" She opened her eyes slowly and sat up once more, meeting his nervous gaze. Her hand never left his as he continued.

"The first time he... Can ya tell me what 'appened?" Alex appeared to be psyching herself up.

"We were watching TV," She began, her voice threatening to waver but she pushed on, knowing she needed to say it, and Gene needed to hear it. "He... James, he... started touching me, kissing me, I... I don't know I just pulled away, I couldn't stop thinking about..." The colour rose in her cheeks as she trailed off.

"About what Alex?"

"You." She met his eyes as she spoke, then looked quickly away when Gene just stared in silence back at her. "Anyway, James got angry. I tried to get away but he... he grabbed my arm and... he just hit me. He was just pissed off or something, I don't know..."

Gene managed not to let his own anger show as he tried not to imagine what had probably happened next.

"An' yesterday... at the station..." He went on, not wanting to hear her say what he knew was coming.

"James was angry about Craig Reynolds getting off. He said we should-" Alex corrected herself. "-I said we should interview him again, but when... when we let him go... James was annoyed. I was there, he thought... he thought it was my fault..." Gene paled as he listened to her words.

"That was my fault." He said, his self-hatred growing once more. "If I 'ad listened ter you in the first place about Reynolds, then I wouldn't have sent 'im home when you wanted ter talk to him. If I'd let you ask him some more questions... then Magson wouldn't have... That bastard."

"He didn't do anything-"

"No, but he was bloody well going to! And in the middle of the station too, what a scumbag. At least he didn't get the chance ter..." Alex's gaze dropped down into her lap.

"Oh god, he... Alex, tell me he didn't..?" Still she looked away.

"Alex, love, need you ter tell me if he-" He broke off as she nodded quickly, a tear trailing down her cheek, followed by another, and another.

"Oh sweetheart... Come 'ere." Gene pulled her into his arms again; he hated making her cry but he knew that she needed to be honest with him, and he needed to understand. Once her breathing returned to normal and the tears had subsided, Gene held her as Alex talked.

She told him about all the times James had hit her, and made her do things she really didn't want to, and done things to her that hurt and scared her. She told him how a few times she had thought about telling someone; Shaz or him... but she'd been too terrified of what James would do to her when he found out. That wasn't the only reason but Alex had exhausted herself – physically and emotionally – by this point, and Gene sensed she had been pushed enough about everything she had been through.

He simply held her against his chest as she cried the last of her tears. When she had composed herself, Gene helped her up. Alex's face was damp; her makeup smudged, her eyes red, her cheeks flushed and her hair a mess.

"You should 'ave a shower, love; make yer feel better. Then you should get ter bed, get some sleep." Alex nodded, Gene's hands on her shoulders as he guided her over to the bathroom door. "Take yer time; I'll be right out 'ere, okay Bols?" Again she nodded, stepping onto the cool tile floor as he switched on the light for her.

Gene sat back down on the bed as Alex pushed the bathroom door to. It stopped against the jamb. His stare was fixed on the beam of light stretching out over the carpet from the gap. As the sounds of the shower started, Gene tried not to think about Alex a few feet away taking her clothes off. He tried very hard, but unfortunately not hard enough. The thought of Bolly in the next room – with not even a closed door between them – was almost more than Gene could take.

But then he remembered the bruises, the marks on her skin, evidence of what that bastard Magson had done to her, and Gene felt sick. His beautiful, perfect Alex... and that man had hurt her. He had treated her like a common whore; an object, something to take out his feelings of anger, frustration and lust on. God, what that bastard must have put her through.

A few minutes later she emerged, her skin and hair damp, a towel wrapped around her body. Gene looked up as she walked slowly over to him; he thought she looked gorgeous. Alex blushed as he sat there, staring at her. She tugged self-consciously at the towel, hugging the material to her, feeling exposed and vulnerable under Gene's gaze. There were more bruises on her thighs; Alex did her best to hide them but she knew he had noticed. His eyes on her body, she felt embarrassed, knowing he was shocked and disgusted by what he saw. Whatever had or ever could have been between them was undoubtedly over, Alex thought. James had made sure of that. There was no way Gene could possibly want her anymore... that's if he ever had.

"You don't have to stay, I'll be fine." She said, holding his attention as she spoke. Gene looked slightly hurt. "Sorry to be so-"

"I'm not goin' anywhere Alex. Don't wan' you ter push me away." Alex was surprised by the hint of sadness in his voice.

"But, I thought..." She trailed off, unsure what to say.

"I promised Bols; I'm not goin' anywhere."

"I thought... I thought you wouldn't... you wouldn't want-"

"Want what Bols? Want to stay? Want to help? Cos I do want both of those things. And if yer thought I wouldn't... wouldn't want you cos of what... tha' bastard did, you're wrong. Still the most gorgeous thing on two legs; nothing's gonna change that." Alex felt her heart skip. Gene stood up.

"Should have told yer. That night, in me office... I wanted ter kiss you. Should have bloody done it, then maybe all this wouldn't 'ave 'appened. Regretted it every day since then. And the way I treated you; don't deserve you, Alex. But I do want you, have from the minute I saw you, dressed like the classiest an' most beautiful prozzie I've ever 'ad the pleasure of meeting; and the Gene Genie 'as met a lot of prozzies."

Despite her tears, Alex laughed. He stepped forward until they were almost touching. Slowly, Gene raised a hand to her face, his fingers gently grazing her skin, brushing the droplets away. Her heart racing, her eyes never leaving his, she lifted her hand to mirror the gesture. Gene exhaled as her soft, damp fingers caressed his stubbly cheek.

"Gene..." She whispered as he leant closer. With her bare feet, he was a good two inches taller than her; Gene bent his head, stopping only when his lips almost met hers. He paused, waiting; wanting her to close the remaining distance between them. After what felt like an eternity, she did.

Alex crashed her lips onto his, her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Gene poured everything into that kiss, desperate to show her just how much she meant to him, how sorry he was, and how he would do anything in his power to protect her.

She pulled away only to secure the towel around her again, it being the only thing saving her modesty.

"I want to start again, with us... with everything." Alex spoke up, her voice the steadiest it had been all evening.

"Want that too." Gene told her. "You an' me, Bolly." Alex nodded. "But fer now, it's time fer bed Bollyknickers. Some of us 'ave got work tomorrow."

"Yes, Guv." She answered with a smile.

"Good. Now get some knickers on an' get into bed an' I'll get yer some water, an' then if yer lucky the Gene Genie will read you a bedtime story. Now 'op it!"

As Alex retrieved her nightshirt from under her pillow, Gene pulled the door to and went to sort out a glass of water for her. Knocking lightly a minute later, he gingerly pushed the door open. He was relieved to see Alex tucked up in bed, her eyes closed. Gene left the water on the night-stand and perched on the edge of the bed, stroking Alex's hair soothingly. Standing up he pulled the red sheets up over her exposed shoulder and pressed a kiss against her temple before quietly retreating, leaving her to sleep.

Collapsing on the sofa and running a hand over his tired eyes, Gene attempted to process everything that had happened that evening. After a few seconds, however, the thought got too much, so he flicked on the tele, catching the end of the news.

Soon his eyelids began to droop, the long and emotionally-draining day catching up with him. At least Alex was safe though; Magson wasn't anywhere near her and he was gonna have to climb over Gene's dead body to get to her again. And even then the Guv knew Chris and Ray would have to hold Shaz back from punching the bastard's teeth down his throat. He would pay for everything he had done to her... to Bolly... to his Alex...


	8. Ghosts

Ghosts

_He would pay for everything he had done to her... to Bolly... to his Alex..._

Alex!

A sound from the other room roused Gene immediately. Rushing into the bedroom he hurried to Alex's side. She was still asleep, but obviously plagued by nightmares. Well, one nightmare in particular. And Gene was pretty sure he knew which one.

Alex was tossing and turning, struggling against the blankets, mumbling and moaning in fear. Gene knew he had to wake her up.

"Alex! Alex, love, wake up! It's just a dream Bolly, it's not real, its okay, yer safe, yer safe." He caught her hand in his own, kissing her pale knuckles desperately, trying to calm her. His other hand caressed her curls, stroking her cheek gently. At last she woke with a start, although she was thoroughly disorientated. "Alex, love-"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she pulled away from Gene's hands, moving backwards, drawing the red duvet up to her chest as though for protection. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise. I tried, I really did... I'm sorry, p-please... d-don't... I d-don't want..."

Gene was shocked to see her so terrified and vulnerable. His earlier feelings of anger and hatred towards James Magson returned in full force, but he pushed them aside, focusing on Alex.

"Bols, it's me – Gene. Yer safe love; James isn't 'ere. Its jus' me."

"G-Gene?"

"Yes love. It was jus' a nightmare, not real. Yer safe with me, okay?" She seemed to understand.

When she nodded, Gene reached out a hand towards her, his stomach clenching painfully as she recoiled.

"It's alright, love." He tried again. "James isn't 'ere, it's just me an' you Bolly; yer safe now."

"Gene." This time Alex moved closer, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. He simply held her. Her breath was warm and her body heat was seeping through the black silk shirt into Gene's palm as it rested on her back.

"Better?" She nodded into his chest, releasing him and settling back on the bed again. "Think yer can go back ter sleep, Bols?" This time she shook her head. Alex looked away, embarrassed.

"I just see his face... can't stop thinking about... everything. And..." She fell silent, pulling the sheets around her as she sat beside him.

"What is it, love?"

"It's stupid, it's nothing... just being stupid..."

"Whatever it is Alex, it's not stupid."

"It's just... the bed, the sheets... they smell like... him." Her voice was quiet; after a second she looked up timidly. "It's stupid-"

"No it's not Alex. Not stupid at all. Should have thought, course yer wouldn't be able ter sleep in the bed that he..." He swallowed, not needing to finish. "You could kip on the sofa an' I could-"

"Or you could stay here with me." It was a question but Alex felt pathetic asking it. She was just proving how weak and stupid she was. "Doesn't matter." She mumbled quickly, wishing she could take it back, but Gene had already reached for her hand.

"If that's what ya want Alex." Meeting his eyes shyly, she nodded. His hand left hers as he stood up. Alex watched, fascinated, as he stripped off his cowboy boots, socks, trousers, jacket and tie. He dropped the clothing to the floor before sliding into bed next to her.

They lay side by side, both staring up at the ceiling, not touching. Alex turned her head; Gene looked at her. She didn't need to say anything. Instinctively Gene reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his side.

Closing her eyes, Alex relaxed into his embrace. She breathed deeply, as if absorbing his scent would protect her. The smell of stale cigarette smoke and wine was, disturbing as it sounded, strangely comforting to her. Her fingers stroked his warm skin visible above the open buttons on his shirt. Gene lay still, watching as Alex slowly undid the remaining buttons, pushing the fabric aside to press her palm to his bare chest, over his heart. The gesture brought back memories of a lifetime ago... the first day she had joined, in the evidence room, her hand, listening to his heartbeat... and then there was the vault, their bodies joined almost as close as they were now, his arms around her, seeking comfort in each other...

It had been that moment, in the sweltering, suffocating heat, that Gene had caught a glimpse of the vulnerable Alex; she had been scared, scared of dying, and she had reached out to him. If they hadn't been running out of air, he knew he would have kissed her. Maybe he should have... would have been one way to go...

Alex had been frightened and she had looked to him for security and comfort. But why had she not done the same thing when she realised what Magson was really like? His hands around her waist tightened, holding her to him as he realised she had been too scared; scared of what Magson would do, sure... but also scared of what Gene himself would do. She had no reason to trust him, especially after the way he had treated her for all those months, why should she confide in about something like this, let alone ask for his help?

"Stop it." Alex spoke up suddenly, her voice muffled against his chest. The hand that had been tangled in her curls froze.

"Stop blaming yourself, Gene." She went on. "Not your fault." He relaxed, resuming the caressing of her neck affectionately, relieved that she hadn't changed her mind about inviting him into her bed.

"Not yours either Bolly."

"Want to sleep Gene; you're thinking too loudly." She shifted against him, her eyes still closed. Gene smiled as he squeezed her tight.

"Sorry love, just thinkin' how much I've missed yer."

"Missed you too, Gene. Scared I'd lost you."

"Haven't lost me Bols, I'm right 'ere, where I need ter be. Can't get rid of me now."

"Good. Don't want you to go anywhere. So glad you're here, Gene."

"Me too love, me too. The Gene Genie'll make everythin' better. Sleep now, Bolly." Again Alex shifted, the curve of her body fitting perfectly with his as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Love you, Gene." The words were so quiet they were barely audible. Gene held his breath; had she really said that? She loved him? He smiled to himself again, enjoying the moment, Alex in his arms, not crying – or unconscious – and she had just told him she loved him... well sort of. But for now, that was good enough for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Alex woke on Friday morning the first thing she felt was a flicker of fear as a hand slithered across her stomach and a warm breathe tickled her neck. Then she remembered what had happened last night. Switching off the alarm and rolling over she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Gene Hunt; hair messy, shirt wrinkled, face relaxed, breathing steadily as he slept. The definition of gorgeous as far as Alex was concerned, not that she'd ever dreamed of thinking that, but he really was. And he had stayed, slept beside her, held her when the nightmares had threatened her once more. He had listened, had understood... and she knew he would protect her and comfort her for as long as she needed it.

Her face split into a happy smile at the thought. Maybe now she could begin to enjoy life here; it would be hard without Molly, and knowing she wasn't meant to get back, but at least now she had Gene.

The Manc Lion stirred, stretching noisily before fixing her with his intense stare.

"How yer feelin' this mornin' Lady Bols?"

"Good. Really good. You?"

"Pleasantly surprised I was able ter control me-self sharin' a bed with a woman with legs up to 'er tits." Alex blushed at his thinly-veiled compliment. "But I've 'ad worse nights Bolly." He finished, unable to drop the flirtatious tone. She smiled.

"We should get ready for work."

"What d'ya mean 'we'?" Gene asked, pushing back the covers and standing up.

"'We' as in you and I... getting ready to go to work..."

"No, no, you should stay 'ere today Bols. You're-"

"I'm fine! Honestly Gene, I... I want to come into work, please?" Gene was reluctant but found himself unable to refuse Alex's fluttering of her eyelashes.

"Alright, but yer stickin' where I can see you today got it?!"

"Yes Guv." She smiled teasingly; she appreciated his over-protectiveness. Gene grunted, gathering his clothes up from where he had left them last night.

"Bugger. Might be a bit weird if I turn up lookin' like I slept in me car." His suit was sufficiently creased that even Chris and Ray might notice, but he didn't particularly want to leave Alex alone to run home to get changed.

"I think there's..." She cleared her throat, trying not to blush again. "There's a few spare jackets and shirts in the wardrobe. Been here ever since I arrived. You could always use one of those."

"You should be a detective Bols; skills like that."

"Shut up." She replied, but she smiled as she pointed. "Left hand side, next to... James' stuff." Gene nodded as she fell silent, wrapping her arms around herself. Suddenly the bruises seemed to stand out even clearer against the pale skin of her throat and cheek, and the one across her ribs felt worse than it had a minute ago.

"Alex..." Gene reached out a hand towards her but she moved away.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna have a shower. You know where the coffee is, if you want any." He nodded again as she disappeared into the bathroom. As the shower started, Gene picked a new shirt and suit jacket out and pulled them on along with his trousers from yesterday which fortunately weren't too creased.

Retreating to the kitchen to let Alex get dressed, he made some coffee and toast for them both. The television had been left on last night when Gene had rushed in to check on her, so he flicked the set off and on again and watched the news as he ate some toast, waiting for Alex to emerge.

"Breakfast's on the counter." He told her when she appeared a few minutes later. She murmured a thanks as she poured herself some coffee and started on the toast.

"If you want to head to the station, I'll be fine here; I can come over in a bit."

"No it's alright Bolly, I'll walk over with yer."

"Are you sure? I mean, won't that look a bit... like we... you know..."

"Well we did Bols." Gene raised his eyebrows at her. "Sort of anyway. But don't worry about what those twonks think. Probably won't even notice." Alex sipped her coffee. "Good, that's that sorted then. Right Bollyknickers, ready ter go catch some scum?"

"Just try and stop me, Guv." She smiled over the rim of her mug as she downed the rest. Gene thought she looked better than she had in weeks, months; although he could still see the bruises, despite the immaculately-applied makeup hiding them from view.

They left Alex's flat and made their way over the road to the station together. She felt slightly self-conscious as she followed Gene through the double doors into the office, feeling the team's eyes on them. The Guv breezed past her and went straight towards his desk; Alex sat at hers, shrugging off her jacket and trying not to think about what had nearly happened in this room with James.

CID could sense something had changed, the way the Guv and DI Drake were acting. The Boss looked much more cheerful today, although Shaz could still see the usual redness around her eyes; the result of the tears that had obviously been shed the night before. Aside from a couple of interviews regarding a minor assault case, the day was filled only with the burden of paperwork. Chris and Ray exchanged a glance after the Guv made his 'psychiatry' dig at Alex, surprised at the fact she managed to smile at his teasing – neither of which had happened for weeks.

They ended the quiet day with a few drinks at Luigi's, Gene and Alex eating together at their corner table, just like they had always done before Operation Rose. After a couple of hours Shaz dragged Chris and Ray off to a nightclub while the rest of the team headed home. Gene walked Alex upstairs, accepting her offer of another drink. Alex curled up on the sofa under his arm, her eyes closed as he watched the video she had put on, the one previously propping up the coffee table. It was a symbolic gesture which Gene appreciated enormously.

However much he liked 'They died with their boots on', the film paled in comparison to the feel of the gorgeous woman currently snuggled up against him, her body warm against his side, her fingers clutching loosely at his shirt. They stayed like that for over an hour, relishing the closeness and peace.

As the end credits rolled and Gene shifted slightly, meaning to move and switch the tele off, Alex woke up from the light slumber she had been enjoying.

"Gonna force you ter watch this classic all the way through one day, Bols." She smiled sleepily as Gene turned the television off with a loud clunk.

"What time is it?"

"Bedtime Bolly; come on." He held out a hand to help her up. Alex let Gene guide her through to the other room where, already in her nightshirt, she slipped into bed, pulling him with her. Gene didn't protest, merely followed her under the covers. She hadn't spoken a word. They hadn't talked about what would happen tonight; it was instinctive. He knew Alex wouldn't be able to sleep alone, and Gene didn't want to leave her on her own, so there was a simple solution.

Alex resumed her position in his arms and drifted quickly back to sleep. Gene pushed her hair out of her eyes, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He stilled as Alex chose that precise moment to move next to him, so his lips landed instead on the edge of hers. But Alex didn't wake, she simply exhaled, her head resting on his chest.

He hadn't meant to kiss her on the mouth, and Gene was worried for a second that she would think he was trying to take advantage of her... like James had done so many times. But he relaxed when Alex did, going back to rubbing her shoulder. He hated the fact that this concerned him, that he was even thinking about this. If it wasn't for that bastard Magson then he wouldn't be worrying that Alex might be scared of him.

She wasn't, Gene reminded himself, Alex wasn't scared of him. She trusted him; their current occupation was proof of that. And it was only now that he knew how she really felt, that she had cared about him for months. Not for the first time did Gene curse himself for pushing her away instead of opening his eyes and realising what was right in front of him. He should never had let bloody Jeanette get under his skin; it had become blindingly clear very quickly that Alex had been right, she had been sent to drive a wedge between them. The Guv hated himself for falling for such an obvious trick; the feeling made ten times worse when he remembered how badly he had treated the woman who had tried to warn him, the person who was on his side... and always had been.

He should have gone with his gut about her loyalty, gone with his heart. Alex was the one person he knew he could trust with his life. And now she was the one in trouble and he would do everything humanly possible to look after her.

Maybe when she was happy again, and back to her normal bossy, know-it-all, pain-in-the-arse self, then Gene would have worked up the courage to tell her – properly – how he felt in return.


	9. Same old scene

Same old scene

Gene and Alex spent the weekend together. Alex insisted on cooking dinner for him on Saturday night as a thank you for "being there for her". Of course Gene had refused to let her out of his sight so therefore had no choice but to follow her round Presto while she picked out ingredients. As much as he complained however, he found himself rather enjoying such a domestic task with her.

Alex dashed around getting the food while Gene strolled causally up and down the aisles pushing the trolley, his shirt sleeves rolled up, whistling to himself. She paused a few feet behind, having chosen a couple of bottles of wine, and watched him. It was utterly bizarre, walking round the supermarket with Gene Hunt; she had spent plenty of time with her boss off duty, but the majority of it involved drinking away the evening in Luigi's. This was so different and yet it felt so comfortable.

That night Gene watched TV with his feet propped up on Alex's coffee table while she cooked. Glancing over for the hundredth time, he smiled as she sliced and stirred and roasted delicious-smelling creations. He felt like the luckiest bloke in the world right then and he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve it. A beautiful, intelligent, feisty woman was currently playing the domestic goddess role very convincingly in his opinion. Truth be told Gene had felt a little guilty sitting there relaxing while she did all the hard graft but he knew Alex – stubborn as she was – wouldn't have accepted his help if he had offered it, so he had kept his mouth shut, simply taking the glass of wine she thrust into his hands as she ushered him out of the kitchen.

Gene chuckled to himself. Was there nothing this woman could not do? She could argue for England, turn him cross-eyed with her psychiatry... and she had a pretty handy left hook as well.

She was also, it soon transpired, a very good cook too. They sat together at the table, the sounds of Roxy Music drifting softly from the record player as they ate and talked and laughed. Afterwards it was Gene's turn to banish Alex to the sofa while he restored her kitchen to its normal tidy state.

He joined her in front of the tele when he was done. Lifting his arm she moved into his side, settling down with the top of her head resting against his neck.

"Thanks fer the food love, was amazing. Puts Luigi to shame." She laughed.

"Thank you for doing all the washing up. It was very sweet of you, you didn't have to."

"You didn't have ter cook Bolly. Was jus' repaying the gesture."

"Thank you Gene."

"Was my pleasure Bols." After a moment Alex spoke up again.

"Thank you, Gene."

"We've jus' done tha' bit, love." Alex laughed once more but hit his chest playfully with her open palm.

"No I meant... thank you for everything. These past couple of days have been nice... really nice. I don't know what I would have done without you Gene." He wasn't sure what to say to that, so he simply rubbed her back affectionately.

"Well you don't 'ave ter worry sweetheart, cos I'm 'ere an' I'm not goin' anywhere." They lapsed into silence again as the headlines were announced. Gene's fingers stroked along her spine, sliding over bare skin across the back of her neck, massaging her shoulders and threading through her hair soothingly.

"Mmm... could get used to this." Alex murmured, her eyes closed, feeling totally relaxed. Gene's awareness of her warm curves pressed up against him was heightened; god this was rapidly turning into one of his most frequent daydreams.

"Gene..." Alex shifted against him, her hand moving over his chest, settling around his neck as her body arched upwards towards him, needing to be closer.

"Alex-"

"Take me to bed Gene, please..." Gene swallowed, his hands unconsciously tracing patterns on her back.

"Alex I don't think... we should... do... this..." His voice faltered at the feel of her lips against his jaw.

"Please Gene... need you. Need you to show me that you want me, please. Need this, want this, please..." Her fingers fumbled with the button of his shirt, her hands trembling slightly.

"Alex..."

"Need you Gene, need you to do this, to make me feel, please Gene, need to feel this-"

"Alex, stop. Bols, stop, we can't do this." He caught her hands and held them gently in his own. "This isn't what you want Alex, this won't make the hurt stop, it'll only make things worse."

"It won't make things worse..."

"Yes it will, love. I won't let yer do anything stupid tha' you'll regret in the morning just because yer think it will make ya feel better, cos it won't. I know yer hurting Alex, but yer don't 'ave ter do this... we don't 'ave ter do this. I wanna help sweetheart, an' I'm staying 'ere with yer as long as yer need me to, but we don't 'ave ter do anything righ' now. Yer not yourself at the moment Bols, an' I'd never take advantage of yer... don't want you ter get hurt – again."

Alex was shocked at how understanding, sympathetic and sensitive he was being... and how right he was. She was a psychologist, she'd worked on enough cases like this to recognise her own feelings and reactions. Gene was here, he was safe and comforting and caring. He was being affectionate and gentle towards her, and a part of her felt like she had to let him do what she knew he wanted in order for him to stay with her. But of course she didn't need to do that, she didn't need to do anything. Gene was a friend; he cared about her and wanted to protect her, he didn't need anything from her like that.

She shook herself, making space between them on the sofa.

"Sorry, sorry. God that was so stupid." She looked away, willing herself not to cry.

"It's alright, love. It's not that I don't wanna... yer know, but not yet. There's no need ter rush things; most important thing is you feelin' better again, okay?"

"You don't mind... waiting?" Alex hoped she wasn't blushing as she met his eyes. Gene smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

"Course I don't Alex. I'm not goin' anywhere." She managed a smile as his other hand caressed her cheek. "Seein' you smile will do fer now Bolly. We can work on the rest later." He added, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Alex leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Getting up she reluctantly released his hand.

"Come to bed in a minute?" Gene could only nod, watching her disappear into the bedroom. His gentlemanly restraint held him where he was, giving her time to get undressed and changed into her nightshirt.

Climbing into bed beside her a few minutes later, Gene pulled her close, realising just how lucky he was to have someone like Alex trusting him enough (after everything she'd been through) to hold her as she slept. Better than that, he thought happily, she clearly wanted him as much as he wanted her... even if they had to wait a while longer before he could show her just how much. And, Gene realised suddenly, he'd wait forever if she asked him to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both slept late on Sunday; dozing until lunchtime (that was 12 o'clock lunchtime not 6 o'clock 'lunch'). When Gene eventually woke, the sound of rain lashing against the window, Alex had her back to him, the covers across her waist, leaving her shivering slightly in her sleep. Realising he must have pulled the duvet off her when he turned over, he quickly drew it up over her shoulder, moving closer to help warm her up.

Although she remained asleep, Alex shifted as she felt Gene's body against her back, his hand rubbing softly up and down her arm. She turned and, though the move was unconscious, she gravitated towards him; his warmth, his solid presence, his steady heartbeat. Her shivering had been due to more than just the chill outside the sanctuary of the bed, it was also a result of the fear prickling across the back of her neck, a sensation created in turn by the man who so often occupied her nightmares. But all thoughts of James were dispelled as she felt Gene's arms around her, securing their bodies together, and keeping her safe.

The heavy rain continued to batter the building that afternoon. Alex and Gene – having made no plans to go out anyway – were perfectly content to stay holed up inside the flat where it was warm and dry. While Alex was enjoying a soak in the bath, Gene took the opportunity to remove Magson's clothes from her wardrobe and stuffed them into a couple of binbags. He had a quick scout around the rest of the place as well, dumping anything else of his into a black sack. Gene knew having reminders around were not good for Alex, so he made sure the stuff was by the front door out of her way so he could sort it out later, thereby sparing her more anxiety. When he offered to nip downstairs to Luigi's to get them some lunch, he took the bags of stuff and hid them in the boot of the Quattro.

They wiled away the rest of the day lounging in front of the TV; Gene stretched out on the sofa reading the newspaper and Alex sat on the floor in front of him, finishing a report. She had files, photographs and various bits of paper spread out around her as she sat cross-legged, her back resting against the sofa. Several mugs of tea were clustered on the surface of the coffee table along with a few Garibaldi biscuit crumbs on a plate.

At almost 8 o'clock Gene brought up the subject of dinner.

"What d'ya fancy love? I can get Luigi ter bring us up somethin'."

"I was actually thinking we could eat downstairs." Alex responded, tidying up her paperwork and perching on the edge of the sofa by his feet.

"Ya sure Alex?"

"Yeah. Be good to get out of here and show our faces."

"Bored of me already are yer?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course not Gene! I just think it would be nice."

"If yer sure, love."

"Positive."

"Right, good, well, while you go an' tart yer self up, I need to find me boots." Alex hurried off towards the bedroom obediently to get changed, leaving Gene to track down his cowboy boots.

"Aah Mister Hunt! And the lovely Signorina! What a pleasant surprise! I bring you a bottle of the finest house wine and two menus, yes?" Luigi hurried over to them as soon as they arrived downstairs.

"Ta Luigi." Gene's hand reluctantly dropped from Alex's shoulder as the friendly Italian bustled over again.

"For you both; lovely, yes." He said to himself as he presented them with the red wine and menus and disappeared back off to the kitchen. Gene and Alex exchanged a smile.

"Alright Guv? Boss?" Chris's voice interrupted their perusal of the food as half the team took their usual places around the room. Shaz followed her fiancé over with Ray trailing behind the couple.

"Evening Ma'am." She said, grinning at Alex.

"Hi Shaz, Chris." Alex replied, smiling back at them.

"Didn't see you last night, Guv." Ray spoke up. "But the Quattro was outside. You didn't kip at the station again did yer?" Gene avoided looking at Alex as he answered.

"No Raymondo. DI Bollyknickers 'ere owed me dinner. I may 'ave 'ad one scotch too many – hard ter believe I know – but Lady Bols kindly leant me 'er sofa fer the night, an' seein' as it's been as wet as fish piss today, an' I didn't fancy gettin' soaked, the Quattro is still where I left it. That answer yer question?"

"Alright Guv, I were only asking." Ray held up his hands, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he responded.

Shaz looked away, engaging her fiancé in conversation as the Guv caught her staring at him and Alex, as if she was trying to work out what was really going on. That girl is too nosy for her own good, Gene thought to himself as Alex gave their orders to Luigi.

As the evening progressed and more alcohol was consumed by everyone, the lads got louder and rowdier, and Luigi got more flustered. Gene laughed as the old waiter hurried around the tables, trying to keep his customers under control. Alex hit his arm playfully.

"Don't be so cruel Gene! Can't you tell them to quieten down a bit? Luigi looks as if he's about to have a stroke!"

Gene laughed again although it turned quickly into a cough as Alex glared at him.

"Alright, alright, keep ya knickers on Bollykecks. Oi you lot! Settle down or bugger off!" He turned back to Alex. "That do ya?"

"Thank you Gene." She smiled, her hand still resting in the crook of his elbow. As her fingers squeezed his arm lightly, Gene felt all the background noise fade away; all he could feel and hear and see was Alex. He dragged his gaze away from hers as he heard people saying his name.

"Night Guv." It was Ray.

"Yeah night you lot." Gene was only aware that Alex had removed her hand; he missed her warmth already. God, how did she do it? Just her fingers on his arm and he was frozen, unable to think of anything but her. Bloody hell, he had it bad.

He followed Alex upstairs once the rest of CID had filed out of the front door, staggering off home. As long as they weren't still pissed tomorrow...

Gene loosened his tie and top buttons as he poured himself a scotch in Alex's kitchen. She was in the other room getting ready for bed.

When he went through to the bathroom, Alex was just getting under the covers. He joined her a couple of minutes later, no discussion required this time, she didn't even need to ask. They lay together in bed, Alex in Gene's arms as if it was where she was supposed to be. It felt so natural; the two of them fitted together perfectly, their relaxed breathing and steady heartbeats as in sync as their steps had been before. And Alex knew they could get back to how it was, now they had been open with each other, it meant they could move on... hopefully to something more than friendship.


	10. All of my heart

All of my heart

James was due back from Oxford early afternoon on Monday. That morning Gene and Alex went to the station together, entering CID side by side amidst plenty of confused and suspicious glances. Instead of sitting at her desk, Alex was guided straight into the lion's den, Gene's hand securely on her shoulder as they crossed the room. The team stared practically open-mouthed as the office door slammed shut behind their senior officers.

With none of the blinds drawn, Chris, Ray and Shaz had to be covert, spying on their DI and DCI. The boys peered round the side of a newspaper and magazine, while Shazza was pretending to do her hair with her back to the door, watching her colleagues in the reflection of her mirror.

"Are yer sure abou' this, love?" Gene asked Alex, the two of them stood facing each other in front of his desk, too preoccupied to realise they were being watched.

"Yeah. They need to know what's... been going on." She swallowed nervously, folding her arms across her chest and looking down at the floor between them.

"You wan' me ter do it?" Alex looked up again. She nodded.

"I just don't think I can..."

"Course love." Tears threatened to spill.

"It's just being back here... keep thinking about him, what he..."

Chris dropped the copy of the Mirror he was holding upside down and Shaz spun round in her chair as, behind the office door, Gene reached a hand out and caressed Alex's cheek with his thumb.

"Bloody hell!" Ray tore his eyes away to glance at his friends, checking they had witnessed the same thing. Their open mouths told him they were just as shocked.

"I knew somethin' was goin' on between them!" Chris announced excitedly.

"But what about DI Magson?" Shaz questioned. "She wouldn't go behind his back-"

"Magson's a twat. He's always eyeing up some tart or other even when the boss is just in the other room." Ray said, throwing his magazine aside.

"Do you think he ever cheated on her?" Shaz asked, concerned for her friend.

"Wouldn't be surprised, the bastard."

"And that time when that Simmons bloke took her, he acted like he didn't really care or anythin'! Until the Guv started worryin' about 'er and then he got all weird." Chris added.

"Maybe Ma'am told the Guv that Magson 'ad screwed some prozzie or somethin', maybe that's why they're all..." Ray trailed off as the three of them cast their attention back towards the office. All of their eyes widened at the sight; Gene had his arms around Alex's shoulders and her face was hidden against his neck.

"Blimey!" Chris exclaimed.

"And he's not even tryin' ter cop a feel of 'er arse neither!" Ray added while Shaz looked annoyed.

"Can't you two be a bit more sensitive?! I think she's crying. I wonder what Magson's done to make her so upset?"

Gene and Alex meanwhile, (totally oblivious to the discussion about them happening outside) broke apart, his hands on her shoulders. Alex wiped her eyes.

"Ready Bols?"

"Yeah. Just so glad you're here with me."

"Not goin' anywhere, love. Right, let's get this over with shall we?" She nodded as Gene led the way to the door, opening it and stepping out into the main office. Alex followed nervously, suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on them.

They had gone to see the super that morning as soon as they arrived and explained the situation. Well, Gene had explained and Alex had nodded and tried not to cry in front of their boss. Superintendant Brian Watson was shocked when Gene told him what James had done, and how long it had been going on. Alex sat in silence beside him, their hands clasped together under the desk. As Gene spoke about the occasions that James had hit her and when he had raped her, Alex did her best to tune his voice out; focusing instead on the sensation of his thumb stroking back and forth over her palm.

Brian stared down at his own interlocked fingers, his elbows up on the desk as Gene finished. Alex had noticed his knuckles getting whiter the more he heard.

"I'm so very sorry, Alex." He said at last, looking up at her with an expression not unlike a father to a daughter. "I can only begin to imagine how difficult these last few weeks must have been for you, and I appreciate your strength and courage for coming to me about this." Brian sighed deeply before continuing, his face grave.

"Now I don't think I have to tell you, either of you, that there's not a lot we can do. DI Magson has no record, no black marks against his file. The two of you were in a relationship, yes?" Alex nodded.

"I afraid, Alex, all its going to come down to is your word against his." Brian held up a hand to silence Gene who had opened his mouth to protest. "Now, we can arrest him, charge him, but you've been to enough trials to know how it will play out from there. He'll get one of his Oxford graduate lawyer friends to defend him, and it will be your name that gets dragged through the mud Alex. I wish it wasn't the case but we all know that's the truth of the matter."

Gene glanced at Alex, waiting for her to dissolve into tears. But she seemed calm and understanding; she had already resigned herself to this possibility.

"Can't we do somethin'? I can-" The super interrupted him.

"You know as well as I do that it would take a helluva lot of evidence to make the case stick. I know this isn't what you want to hear but considering your track record Gene, a testimony would do little to help Alex."

"It's okay." Alex spoke up at last. She already knew that the chances of successfully charging James with anything were fairly slim; he had been careful, leaving bruises only where she already had them – bruises she had acquired as a result of work, ones that everyone at the office knew about and that the ambulance staff could verify. Also, Alex had left it nearly three weeks before telling anyone, meaning for all the times in the flat, there was no one to back her up; Brian was right, it was just her word against his.

Despite them both being DIs, she was the woman. James' lawyer could spin it anyway he wanted, claim that she was making it all up because she was jealous or bitter. She wasn't surprised by the super's words; this was nineteen-eighty-bloody-two! She would just have to deal with it. As long as he didn't hurt anyone else like he had her, then Alex could try her best to move on from the situation.

"Well we can't jus' let the bastard get away with it!"

"Don't worry Gene, he won't. If Alex is prepared to make a formal complaint against him, I can have DI Magson demoted." Brian looked over at Alex, who nodded in agreement.

"Is that all? I don't want 'im anywhere near this station!"

"No Gene, that's not all. There is something else I can do as well, to make sure that man doesn't come near Alex again, and he won't get the chance to hurt anyone else. Good friend of mine – DCI Phil Montgomery – has just moved down to the south coast, bit of a change of pace, he's not getting any younger you know, but still sharp as anything. Anyway, he's a good man. I'll explain the situation and get him to keep an eye on Magson; he won't let him step a toe out of line. I think that's the best solution I can offer, considering the circumstances, if you're happy with that Alex?"

"Yes, thank you Sir."

"Good. I'll get onto it straight away then." Gene and Alex stood up to leave. Brian also got to his feet. "Gene, I'd like a quick word; if you don't mind Alex?"

Alex waited outside the office as the superintendent spoke to Gene. The Guv was a little surprised, thinking Brian would want to talk to Alex alone, not him.

"It must have taken a great deal of courage for Alex to come here this morning."

"Yes Sir." Gene agreed.

"Gene... did Alex confide in you about this?" He hesitated slightly, thinking. Well she hadn't exactly told him, it had been more like Gene managing to get the truth out of her, but he didn't want to tell the super that. Gene didn't want Brian thinking that Alex wasn't strong enough to deal with this; he would hate for her to have more forced time off because of him, she'd had enough already these last few months.

"Yes Sir, she did." Brian nodded, obviously satisfied.

"Good. I'm glad she trusts you enough to talk to you about things." Gene stood there, hands in his pockets, not really sure where this was going. Brian surveyed him over the desk. "So I take it that I can count on you to look out for Alex then Gene?"

"Of course Sir."

"Good." He said again. "Right now we've got that sorted." The super gestured towards the door. Gene, taking the hint, let Alex back in once more. They stood together as Brian looked between them.

"I just want to reiterate how very sorry I am Alex, and how ashamed of one of our own. But rest assured this will be dealt with, and you can go back to focusing on your work without having to worry."

"Ta Sir." Gene shook Brian's hand, and then Alex did the same, smiling at their boss.

"Now, what about the rest of your team? I think they should be told, I can always-"

"I'll sort it Sir." Gene spoke up.

"Very well, I'd better get on the phone to Phil, get the ball rolling."

"Thank you Sir." Alex said as Gene opened the door for her and followed her out of the office.

They paused just outside. Gene called back to the super.

"Sorry Sir, you didn't say – where exactly will Magson be transferred to?"

Brian was sat back at his desk, head down as he dialled DCI Montgomery's number. He answered without looking up.

"Bognor."

As the office door closed behind them, Gene and Alex exchanged a look and laughed.

"Serves the bastard right." Gene remarked, putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her back downstairs, glad the first challenge was done and also happy to see Alex smiling.

Ten minutes later and they were both standing in the centre of CID, the rest of the team waiting expectantly.

Alex stood at Gene's side, her arms wrapped around herself, her heart beating a little faster than usual.

"Right you lot, listen up. I've got something serious ter tell yer so I don't want any interruptions or smartarse comments, got it?"

"Yes Guv." The room answered, the atmosphere tense as everyone stopped fidgeting and messing around.

"Good. Well what I've got ter say isn't nice at all, an' DI-" Gene corrected himself quickly. "And Alex is showin' an enormous amount of courage jus' by bein' 'ere today." Alex looked at the floor; Shaz glanced worriedly over at her friend.

"I believe you all deserve ter know exactly what's been goin' on the last few weeks. For this department to run smoothly and efficiently, we all need ter trust each other, and ter be honest an' ter look out fer each other. Unfortunately someone 'as been doin' the exact opposite. DI James Magson is a bastard. He's a violent, sick, twisted scumbag who no longer works 'ere. We've all seen a portion of what he's like; but Alex 'as been at the receivin' end of the very worst the bastard was capable of."

Shaz's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes threatening to fill with tears.

"As of this mornin', he 'as been demoted an' will be transferred away from 'ere, but due to 'im bein' a copper with a clean record an' very little evidence against 'im, it's unlikely that he'll get sent down fer anythin'. The super 'as arranged fer 'im ter move ter tha' dump Bognor where DCI Phil Monty will be keepin' 'im on the tightest of leashes so the sicko can't hurt anyone else."

Ray was still cracking his knuckles threateningly as the Guv finished, and Shaz looked about to cry. A shocked silence still heavy over the room, the young WPC got up and ran over to her boss. She hugged her tightly, apologizing for being such a bad friend for not noticing what was going on.

"I'm the one who should 'ave noticed Shazza." Gene told her as she released Alex. "But I didn't... bloody useless."

"It's not your fault." Alex said, looking at first Shaz then Gene. "I should have told someone sooner." Chris pulled his fiancé against him, putting his arm around her waist as Alex faced the Guv.

Feeling tears starting in her eyes, Alex took a deep breath, knowing she had to be completely honest.

"I should have told you, Gene. I was just so scared. I thought you wouldn't care, you'd push me away or you'd think I deserved it or it was my fault or-"

"Ssh shush hey love, don't cry." Gene folded his arms around her. "Of course I care sweetheart, and what happened was not your fault, okay? Not your fault at all. Mustn't think tha'. It'll be okay Bols, I've got yer, you're okay now." Alex sobbed into his neck as she tried not to cry; his hands rubbed her back and stroked her hair comfortingly. Neither of them cared that CID were watching. They were focused totally on each other.

After a few seconds Alex wiped her eyes and stepped back from Gene's embrace.

"Just wait til that bastard gets back here, and then I'll kick the shit out of him." Ray spoke up. Chris nodded.

"Yeah an' I'll help."

Everyone turned as Shaz cleared her throat.

"Yeah, me too." Alex smiled weakly; she was touched by how protective they were all being, but it was Gene who responded first.

"Much as I'd love ter let Shazza tear tha' bastard's spleen out through 'is mouth, we can't do anything ter the scumbag. The super's sorting this out the right way, don't wanna risk him complainin' an' stickin' around 'ere instead of bein' sent ter rot in bloody Bognor. Besides, that'd just bring us down ter 'is scummy level; he's such a girl it wouldn't be right." They all laughed, even Alex a little, although she was also surprised at how mature and restrained Gene was being about all this. Maybe some of her had rubbed off on him, she thought, proudly.

Feeling Alex's eyes on him, smiling as though she could see right into him, the Guv addressed the team again.

"Right you lot, now everyone knows the situation, I want you all ter get back ter work. DI Maggot is expected back 'ere in a couple of hours; we'll deal with him then. Until that time its business as usual, got it?"

"Yes Guv." Everyone chorused, more obediently than normal as they were all still a bit shaken by the news about Magson and DI Drake.

Viv was under orders from the Guv to radio in as soon as Magson arrived outside, just to give them all a heads up. The next couple of hours passed slowly. CID all felt the tense atmosphere as they tried to focus on paperwork. Alex was attempting to concentrate on the report she was reading but was all too aware of Shaz, Chris and Ray's frequent glances over at her to take in much of what it said. The familiar knot in her stomach was tightening as the clock ticked steadily onwards. She would be glad when this was over although she was beginning to doubt whether she would have the strength to face James again. A quick look in the direction of Gene's open office door served to reassure her momentarily; this time she wouldn't be alone.

Eventually Alex had managed to ignore the nervous feeling inside her and was absorbed in the casefile she was going over. The sudden crackle of the radio on Shaz's desk made her jump.

"He's just pulled up outside, Guv. I've got someone sending him down the road to park. Be about 2 minutes." The room fell silent as Viv's voice echoed from the device. Gene left the glass of scotch on his desk and strode out into the main office as Chris picked up the radio.

"Ta Skip." He responded, before sitting back on his chair, exchanging an uncertain look with Shaz. Alex perched on the edge of her desk staring blankly at the report in her hand while Gene prowled around the room.

When the doors opened everyone looked up. James Magson strolled in, tossed his coat over the back of the nearest chair and headed straight towards Alex. The file slipped from her fingers onto the desk as she moved backwards away from him, Gene's hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer. James stared, confused as Gene pulled Alex behind him. He was so focused on his girlfriend and their boss that James was unaware that Ray, Chris and a couple of the other lads had gotten to their feet.

James stared at Alex disbelievingly.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Last time I looked Alex was with me, not you _Sir_."

"Yeah well, not anymore." Gene answered, staring Magson down. "You're being demoted ter DS an' transferred away from 'ere, effective immediately."

"What? Why?" James spat.

"Because you're a disgustin' sick bastard who's not welcome 'ere a second longer." The Guv replied. Ray stepped away from his desk and thrust the cardboard box containing the contents of his desk roughly into James' chest, shoving him towards the door. His temper flaring up rapidly, James slammed the box down on the nearest desk – Alex's – and swore loudly, venting his anger.

"Say something Alex! Don't just stand there, tell them! You want me to stay, don't you?!" Alex remained silent.

"She doesn't want you 'ere any more than I do." Gene told him, his look one of utter disgust.

James reached out a hand towards her but Gene reacted first, grabbing his arm, twisting painfully.

"Not very nice is it? You see 'ow it feels now?" He asked. His voice was dangerously low. "If you ever lay a finger on her again I swear ter God I will kill you. You'll wish you never transferred down 'ere, you'll be sorry you ever stepped foot in my kingdom you scumbag." The Guv released him and James crashed into the double doors, but he recovered quickly as Gene continued.

"Now get the hell out of my station unless you want me ter drag you out!"

"For God's sake, Alex! What the hell is this about?!" James yelled at her. Chris and Ray were positioned on either side of James, intent on dragging him backwards if he reached for Alex again. Gene had one hand behind him, holding onto Alex's arm. She touched his shoulder and he looked back at her. Her nod indicating that it was okay, he reluctantly stepped aside and Alex moved past him to face James.

Magson smiled smugly in Gene's direction, reaching out to touch her arm. The Guv stiffened, getting ready to punch the bastard if he tried anything. Alex pulled her arm out of his grip, looking disgusted.

"You want to know what this is about?!" She asked him. "This is what it's about!" The team watched in shock as Alex lifted the left side of her shirt up to reveal the dark bruising across her lower ribs. "And this!" She pulled her collar away, showing the mark on her neck. "And this!" She drew up her sleeve, exposing the bruise on her arm. "And this!" Finally, Alex wetted her first two fingers and wiped away the makeup on her cheek, revealing more bruising beneath her eye.

Everyone was horrified by what they saw. The Guv had said Magson had been taking out his anger on her but they had had no idea of the extent of what he had done.

"You're a disgusting, pathetic, sick bastard and I never want to see you again."

"But you're nothing without me sweetheart!" James fired back. "You're nothing, Alex! Who would want you? You were lucky to have me gorgeous, now you've got no-one. It won't be long before you're begging me to take you back; you'll miss me, you know you will. I can see it in your eyes, Alex, you want it really-"

Shaz gasped out loud as Alex's palm collided sharply with his cheek. James spat blood onto the floor and looked up at her once more, smiling creepily.

"I'm the only one who understands you Alex. You need me." She looked even more sickened, shaking her head as she stepped back towards Gene.

"That's where you're wrong." Alex said as Gene put a hand securely on her shoulder, the other hand running up and down her arm by her side, pulling her flush against him. "I don't need you."

She stared him down; at last James grabbed his coat and box and left. At a look from Ray, Jimmy and Poirot followed Magson out, just to make sure he didn't come back.

As soon as the doors swung shut behind him, Alex turned in Gene's arms and buried her face in his neck. Gene held her tightly, whispering to her, not caring that the whole of CID was, again, watching them.

"That was so brave." He told her as he stroked her hair. "So proud of you." Alex sobbed, her hands slipping round his neck, but she only shed a few tears. After a moment she emerged, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt. Gene held firmly onto her waist with one hand, securing her to him. He raised the other and gently grazed his knuckles over her skin, his thumb stroking the bruise now visible beneath her right eye, his touch soothing, healing.

Pulling her hips harder against his, Gene was lost in her.

"Alex-" The word – so soft and affectionate – was cut off as Alex pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Gene..." A smile tugged at her mouth as she made a point of looking to her left and right; reminding him that they were anything but alone. Gene felt the colour rise in his face, but the sense of embarrassment was quelled by the promise in Alex's eyes.

"Alright get back ter work you lot." He told them quickly, leading her by the hand into the office so they could have some privacy.

The door shut behind them and Gene turned to face her. Alex was perched on the edge of his desk, looking suddenly nervous. He stood in front of her, waiting, unsure now what exactly he had been about to say. Alex saved him the trouble.

"Do you think we can start again? Don't think I can live without you, Gene."

Gene felt his heart breaking as he looked at her. Gathering Alex in his arms he held her tightly.

"That's all I want, Alex." She pulled back and they stood there looking at each other, her hands around his neck, his round her waist, their bodies pressed together.

It only took a micro-second before her lips crashed onto his.

Out in the main office everyone cheered and whistled as Gene and Alex kissed. They soon broke apart. Gene ripped open the door, barked at them to "bloody get back ter work" before slamming it shut and pulling all the blinds closed in record time.

As soon as this was done he enveloped Alex in his arms again and kissed her passionately, something he had wanted to do for months... no, since the first time he had laid eyes on her. Alex was beautiful and perfect, and Gene knew he didn't want to spend a single day without her. He also knew that they would have to take it slow, but Gene was prepared to wait until Alex was totally ready before they took this any further.

However as her body moulded into his (as much as was possible while they were both fully clothed) Gene could feel her heart beating out of her chest, her fingers tangling in his hair, her lips soft and sweet and it was in that moment that he finally had the courage to bare his soul as she had hers.

"Alex..." He whispered. "I love you..." She didn't hesitate.

"Love you too, Gene. With all of my heart."


End file.
